Saiyan Chronicles: The Tokyo Incident
by RedRapture
Summary: Two newly made saiyans are sent to Tokyo to investigate strange power readings. DBZ x Sekirei x High School DxD story series. Original Character in use along with Original Storyline. Some events will mirror the series, just slightly off, others will be out there. Rated M for some bad language, a bit of sexual content, but mostly for the loads and loads of fighting.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N So yeah, I'll be doing this and the Battle for Earth series in an alternating fashion, first one, then the other. I'm already working on chapter 2 of this series. This one is slightly less serious than the Battle for Earth series will be and will stick more true to the abilities in the anime. Observant readers will note some changes were made to this chapter. I got some excellent feedback reviews and certain questions were asked during that review that I felt compelled to amend the chapter to answer. A special thanks to BobaRaptor!**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Musubi! No…" Minato croaks as he cradles his Sekirei to him while his other sekirei battles against Benitsubasa on the bridge, trying to win freedom for his friend and his own sekirei. Tsukiume stops fighting to look at him, only to have a fist slam into her gut. As she flies, Minato can see the symbol fading off her neck.

With a jolt, Minato bolts upright, actually flinging Yume off him and waking up Tsukiume on the other side of him. He is panting and sweating hard. "Minato, what is the meaning of this?" Tsukiume demands.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Yume asks, rubbing her eyes and then yawning, her large chest bouncing a little bit as she throws her arms up in her stretching.

"I can't do this…" He whispers. "I can't go on with being so weak and not being able to help when I'm needed!" He finally says, tears flowing a bit from his eyes. Yume is great, he can feel her love for him through the bond he shares with his Sekirei, but that bond wasn't originally hers to claim. It was originally Musubi's, but the fight on the bridge silenced Musubi, and in her place came Yume. He shakes his head and looks at them. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, ever since the fight on the bridge. I'm going to become a saiyan. When I do that, I will have the strength to protect you, to make sure I'm not…a liability again." He says.

"Sheer foolishness!" Tsukiume says, pelting him with cold water. "We are Sekirei. We defend you! Not the other way around!"

Yume gently pokes Minato's shoulder. "I think you hit him too hard. He's out cold."

Tsukiume sighs. She has wished for a stronger, more manly version of Minato every now and then, but to have him just out and say it, it makes her feel responsible…especially since she already feels responsible for Musubi's death on the bridge. If she had acted as a true wife, if she had supported him from the get go, Musubi would still be here.

Yume also feels sad at the loss of Musubi and does every time she sees her beloved Ashikabe cry over her loss. She flashes back to that rescue mission where she and Karasuba had raided a Blackwater guarded site in order to rescue the young Musubi. They had gone through the mercenaries like a hot knife through butter only to find the young Sekirei dead, her core deactivated. She had made the sacrifice to save the girl, putting her core in the young girl's body.

She can feel it still, the dead core inside her, the core that she had resparked by giving Musubi her own core so long ago. It used to be that two cores shone in this Sekirei, separate but sharing all. Now there's only one. She looks at the sleeping…unconscious, knocked out by Tsukiume's water, but still sleeping…Minato and smiles, once again renewing the pledge in her mind that she would love this man twice as much as she normally would, just for Musubi.

It was all for nothing though. In the morning, Minato rises with a firey purpose in his eyes and tells Miya he is leaving for Saiyan Conversion so he can protect those he cares about. Miya nods. "Alright, I wish you luck in your new life and will allow your Sekirei to stay here as long as they assist with the chores. Come back to us soon." She says. He leaves the house with that same determination, leaving behind four upset Sekirei who had gone blue in the face during the day trying to talk him out of it.

"How couldst thou allow him to leave so easily, Miya?!" Tsukiume yells at her landlady, very clearly upset by this.

Miya simply smiles to her. "It's his decision, not ours. I can't say that I blame him for it either, not after listening to his reasons while you were yelling at him all morning." She says, then holds a hand up to her mouth to mask her grin. A terrifying monster mask comes up behind her. "It was enough to almost overlook the fact that you have not started on your chores this morning."

Tsukiume gulps and quickly rushes off to change into her house work clothes.

Miya sighs as she lowers her hand back down. Despite the strong front she was putting forward, she is deeply troubled. The fight on the bridge had affected the mild mannered Minato far worse than she could have possibly imagined. The reactivation of number 8 was also slightly disturbing but not unseen. There's a lot about Sekirei that Minaka and his company don't know. There are many ashikabe in the city, who ought to know, that don't know either. Minato was the only 'powerful' ashikabe who was close to understanding it. She looks towards the downtown area as Minato heads off and sighs, feeling really and truly sorry for the man. Well, at the very least, she can remove the cause of all the heartache for her charges here in Maison Izumo and allow him to return to having his sekirei with him and nothing before him but a life of peace. Tonight, she vows to herself, Tonight I will end Minaka and put an end to this Sekirei Plan that tears apart the lives of so many.

In MBI Tower in the downtown area of the city, Minaka looks out his office window after reading the email sent to him. So, Minato Sahashi is going to undergo saiyan conversion, is he? Ordinarily, no ashikabe would be permitted to leave town in this stage of the game. They would all have to fight and see who comes out victorious. Still, the game is already changing thanks to a little present he has gotten from America. Besides, Minato Sahashi would not be leaving MBI control. A small request and MBI would be the one doing the boy's gene therapy. Then they could put him right back where he came from and see what changes a saiyan ashikabe makes to the game. Minaka grins as he looks out over the city. The game is definitely about to take an awesome change for the better.

That night, Miya gets into her old discipline squad outfit and starts off towards MBI Tower. She is surprised to see, as she heads out of her property, that the discipline squad is waiting for her. "Minaka figured you'd come out tonight." Karusaba, the swordswoman in the lead, says, her blade already drawn. "We can't allow you to interfere with the plan, Miya. Either you back off, or I will force you to." She assumes a ready stance with her sword, the blade sideways, her legs spread for balance. She's ready and raring to go. The two Sekirei with her, one pink haired, the other covered with bandages, prepare to strike.

"I don't have time for this." Miya says, looking deadly serious. She draws her blade and charges. Karusaba swings her blade, but Miya easily slips to the side and slashes with an upward stroke. Benitsubasa screams out as the blade cuts her, starting from the right hip and going straight to her left shoulder. She hadn't even seen Miya move. Haihane shouts and charges at Miya.

"No, she's mine!" Karusaba shouts, stopping Haihane mid-stride. Miya, however, is not in a forgiving mood. She slashes out with her blade twice in rapid succession and Haihane falls, blood spurting from cuts on her chest, right above her breasts, and her stomach.

Karusaba, not caring about her two fallen comrades, charges at Miya. The pair exchange a series of blows with their swords but neither cuts the other. "Give it up! I am as strong as you are now that I have emerged!" Karusaba says, a gleeful smile on her face.

"Is that what you think?" Miya asks sweetly. She then slams the flat of her sword up, knocking Karusaba's blade up and away. Karusaba flips backwards with the momentum of the strike and comes up ready, eyes locking with Miya, who glares her way, sword raised up in the air.

"Oh shit…" Karusaba says as she realizes what's about to happen. She jumps back as Miya swings down, a blast of pure energy ripping through the spot she was just standing at. She flips to the side again just as Miya swings and almost evades the next attack, getting clipped by it. She spins down to the ground and in a flash, Miya is above her, sword pointed right down at her. "How are you still so far ahead of me?" Karusaba asks, her voice strained as she looks at the point of the blade.

"You would never understand." Miya says in a cold, hard voice. She stabs forward and Karusaba's light goes out.

Minaka, standing next to Natsuo on the roof of MBI Tower in the center of town, looks over at the man as he tsks and looks to the side a bit. "Benitsubasa and the others…I can't feel them anymore." He says, then looks at his boss. "I think they were defeated."

Minaka nods, as if this were no great surprise, and pushes send on his phone. "No great surprise there, we are talking about number one here." He says. "Let's just see if the others can stop her. In the meanwhile, go downstairs and tell the staff to get ready. I want to execute in thirty minutes' time."

The man nods, bows, and heads to the stairwell under the enormous clock face. Minaka turns and looks back down onto the city.

Miya walks calmly down the middle of the road, heading straight towards MBI Tower with her sword drawn and ready, dripping the blood of her sworn enemies. These people, and Minaka in particular, they make her sick. They treat these wonderful creatures, both human and Sekirei, as if they are no more than toys to toss around. Yet, the proper authorities in the United Sol government do nothing to stop them because MBI more than half the gene therapy regimens that turn humans into saiyans, those precious warriors Earth needs so badly to stand up to some evil galactic emperor.

She stops in her tracks as a limousine pulls up in front of her, sitting between her and the tower she is heading towards. It stops and four Sekirei land behind it. Another six land around her. Miya looks around her quickly, taking note of each Sekirei that has shown up, then looks at the man who gets out. "Please, miss. We cannot allow you to go any further. Turn around and go back home." The man says, straightening his glasses on his nose.

Behind her, a block away, another vehicle pulls up. Ten more Sekirei arrive as well. Miya sighs. "So, he has the ashikabes of both east and south to call upon, does he?" She says, then grins at the guy standing behind the limo. "And yet, you do not properly understand the bond between Sekirei and ashikabe." She looks back over her shoulder at the teenaged boy stepping out of his own limo with Mutsu. "You consider the Sekirei to be little more than a collectable item." She looks back at the suited man, "And your boss considers the bond to be little more than a business contract…you are no match for me." With that, she lunges forward.

 **Texas, United States of America**

Half a world away, Red Madison jolts upright from where he was dozing on the side of a hill during a clear, sunny day. He was dreaming about something, what he can't remember but he has the distinct feeling of a blade, of fighting with it. He shakes his head and ruffles the back of his hair to clear the loose grass clippings from it. Now's not the time to think about that, he's got a future to consider!

He's nearing the end of his senior year of high school and things royally suck for him. There's no one that will call him friend, mostly due to him trying, and failing, to stand up for himself against the school full of bullies which he attends. He had been a target from day one and now, nearing the last few weeks, no one has really talked with him and the girlfriend he has is only dating him because, so he thinks, she can easily push him around and control him. How is he supposed to follow in his father's footsteps and defend people if he can't even defend himself?

With a groan he sits up, the ice pack that was resting on his cheek falling off onto his leg. This has to end. At this rate, if he goes to enlist they'll just laugh him out of the recruiting office. He stares at his hands, memories flashing through his mind. His father, the valiant Green Beret. Defender of America's freedom just before he was born, even though most of his missions are so classified that the people will never know what he did. Even now, with the world united, those missions are still classified. He closes his eyes, remembering a few months ago when that pastor and officer had arrived at the front door of his house. The memory brings a tear to his eye. His father had joined the Sol Defense Forces after the saiyans had made themselves known. He had even done well, all the way until he had been killed trying to help free a world under Freeza's rule.

With a quick movement he gets up and walks over to the truck sitting there on the side of the road. He gets into it and turns on the engine. The truck, the last remaining piece of his father that he has, roars to life, the diesel engine working as well now as the day it had first turned on. He puts his foot on the gas and drives off. This always relaxes him and lets him feel closest to his father. He rolls the windows down and lets the air blow through the cabin, smiling as he drives his truck around for no other purpose than to enjoy the ride. He can almost feel his father in the passenger seat. The proud soldier, defender of freedom, warrior of Earth appearing in his mind's eye in that seat, sitting there, smiling to him.

The thought hits him then. What if he turned into a Saiyan? He'd get the strength needed to defend everyone! His stature doesn't matter at all, he'd be changed on the genetic level! And they'd teach him the fighting techniques he'd need! He grins and pats the wheel as he stops at a stoplight. "Alright dad! I'm gonna become a saiyan!" He says into the air, looking up into the clear blue Texas sky. He can feel his father in the passenger seat nodding and patting his shoulder.

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Miya lands on the roof behind a single man with silver hair and a white outfit on. "Minaka." She says simply. "It's time for this to end." She says, advancing slowly towards him with a blade dripping blood, in a blood soaked robe.

"You're quite the fighter…" Minaka says, turning to watch her advance. "I got to watch your boss battle with the two ashikabe down there! Quite spectacular, even if the wrong side pulled off a win. But then again, like all bad saves, it's time to throw this one away and start over again!"

The fact that Minaka still treats this whole thing like a game only infuriates her even more. Her aura flares a bit around her, dark purple energy radiating from her. "No. You don't get to do this, Minaka. You get to die, right here, right now. After that is done, the Sekirei can find their destined partners and live in peace." She says in a harsh tone. She remembers how her love had gone in one day after an emergency call by this man and had never returned. The first name in a long list of things Minaka must answer for.

"Before you strike, have you ever heard of the 'Evil Overlord's Handbook'?" He asks, grinning at her.

"I don't care, Minaka." She says, raising up her sword in preparation to strike. She wants to feel him come apart underneath him. She wants it more than anything else in the world right now.

"Number 15." Minaka says, as if she had not told him no and was not about to cut him down. "I will never employ any device with a digital countdown. If I find that such a device is absolutely unavoidable, I will set it to activate when the counter reaches 117 and the hero is just putting his plan into operation." As he finishes this, his watch beeps. "Time's up!" He says happily.

Miya gasps, realizing whatever plan Minaka has is about to start off. She rushes forward towards him, sword ready, only to stumble as she feels her core shut down. "No…" She gasps as she falls onto the ground, falling deep into darkness as all across the city, Sekirei begin falling over as their cores deactivate.

Minaka turns and starts walking inside as two men come running by to pick up Miya's body. She had left quite the body count outside and now, nearly a quarter of the Sekirei in the plan had fallen just to her. That simply won't do. No, it won't do at all. It's time to restart the game. This time, he won't let Miya get out of MBI's grasp. He'll make sure that no one goes near her. Even better, he'll use her to enforce the rules of the game. Yes, that sounds so much better. He breaks out into a big grin as he heads inside to begin the process of repairing and reactivating the Sekirei, in addition to preparing his little expansion pack to the game.

 **Two Years Later**

Issei Hyoudou sighs as he relaxes against a steep hill looking down on the practice field at his school, Kuou Academy. "I've got to say, boobs are the best thing ever."

"I'm right there with you man!" His buddy Matsuda says, looking up into the sky with a far off gaze as if remembering a dream. "Plus, I love windy days like today. The wind gusts up unexpectedly and BOOM, son! Total panty shot!" He says, grinning, holding up his hands with his thumbs and index fingers making a rectangle, as if to snap a picture.

"I know right!?" Says Issei's other friend, a skinny guy with glasses named Motohama. "Plenty of data to record to my gentleman's folder for tonight."

As they sit there chatting, the girls down on the practice field run by on their laps, chanting the foot rhythm as they go. The three perverts stop chatting for a moment to watch the beautiful scene of breasts bouncing underneath white tees.

Matsuda blinks as his watch goes off. "Oh snap, I gotta go! I got places to be!" He says.

"Wha? Where are you going?" Motohama asks. At the perved out grin and thumbs up sign, the guy nicknamed 'Pervy Glasses' jumps up to follow his friend. Issei jumps up too and runs after them.

A few minutes later the trio is looking through a small hole in the wall of the club house for the ladies' kendo club. "Oh shit, bro! Look at those jugs!" Matsuda says in a hushed voice, squirming in his excitement. Motohama quickly lists off the measurements of the girl in question as they stare at the hapless kendo member.

"Guys, come on! Give me a turn!" Issei says and tries to muscle in, but to no effect. His friends are totally locked onto watching this whole thing go down. He growls and tries to move his friends to make a hole, grunting loudly as he does so. It's an unfortunate thing that he does. All the girls inside freeze, one calling out "What was that?" and the others all looking towards the wall. The matter is soon settled as Matsuda yells, "Shit, RUN!" The two others take off, knocking Issei down onto his rear.

"Guys! Where are you?" He yells out, only to have the closed windows burst open. Several angry looking girls glare down at him with their bamboo swords in hand, towels held up to cover themselves. When they attack, Issei's scream of pain can be heard loudly and clearly all over the campus.

In class, Issei sulks in the back in his chair close to the window. He has bruises and bumps all over from those sticks. "What's wrong with those girls…" He mutters to himself.

"Damn son, you got wrecked." Matsuda says.

"Did you at least get to see some nip?" asks Motohama.

"No, I didn't get to see any nip! All I got was an ass whipping for peeping through a tit hole which I didn't get to peep through because of you a-holes!" Issei says, glaring at his two best friends.

"Whatever, I'll let you borrow some of my prized DVD's and you'll be fine." Matsuda says.

A short silence falls between them as they wait for class to start. "Oh, did you hear? We're supposed to be getting a new teacher!" Matsuda says, grinning. "He's supposed to be a Saiyan from America, here to teach PE."

Issei smirks at that. "What's he going to teach, how to eat McDonald's and watch TV all day?" He asks, having bought into the largely false stereotype of Americans being, as a rule, fat and lazy. Motohama grins. "Yeah, every day we get an order of super-sized french fries!" The trio laugh as he says this, falling silent as the teacher comes into the classroom.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher says as she comes in. "Today we will go over more recent history. Namely, the arrival of the saiyans. Open your books and we'll get started."

The teacher waits for a minute before starting up her lecture, making sure all the students get out their books. "The saiyans' arrival wasn't something widely advertised at the time. It wasn't until the Cell Games that the Saiyans really became public knowledge. After the Cell Games, when the Z fighters managed to destroy Cell, many of the world's greatest martial artists started taking the gene therapy developed by Capsule Corp in an attempt to become stronger fighters and help defend the world. Before that…"

His teacher drones on and on, talking about how the saiyan race was almost dead, reduced to four members before they all came to Earth. How the human race was, through a fluke of convergent evolution unseen anywhere else in the known galaxy, compatible with the Saiyans even though the two races grew up on completely different worlds. How Son Goku having a child with a human woman named Chichi had gotten the Saiyan prince to decide to stay on the world, and the subsequent attack by Freeza Army forces led by an alien named Kwi. That battle had destroyed several major cities, including Los Angeles, London, Paris, and Brussels. The Z warriors had left the Earth to go to a distant planet to wish back the people lost.

On the planet Namek, they had run headlong into Freeza and his elite guards, the Ginyu Force. Only the arrival of Vegeta and Goku had saved Nappa, Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma from being killed. After a long battle, the two powerful saiyans had arrived and beaten the Ginyu's asses back to the hole they had crawled out of. The team had made their wishes and as that happened, Freeza arrived and a battle began. The battle itself ended in a victory for Earth, but only just, with the planet Namek on the brink of exploding, Goku had to quickly leave. He didn't realize it but Freeza was still alive and just unconscious. The tyrant survived the planet's destruction and now, the two sides were locked in a long and bitter war. Freeza and the top saiyans don't fight each other, knowing that whatever planet they fought on would be destroyed and not wanting the waste. So now they sit there, battle lines drawn and only minor skirmishing occurring as both sides eye each other, like two prized fighters sizing one another up before the start of a championship match.

She mentions the cell games, how North Korea launched an attack on Cell and got absolutely slaughtered. This brings about the usual muttered jokes about North Korea and overblown egos, which the teacher silences with a glance.

As the bell rings at the end of the day, Issei bolts up and makes a mad dash out the door. "FREEDOM!" He yells as he comes outside with his friends.

"Come on man, if we hurry, we can get into the cheerleaders' locker room and into hiding before they know we're there!" Motohama says, pulling on his two friends briefly in the direction of the gymnasium. Issei stops for a brief second as he sees a pair of hot girls walking along through the hallway, but Matsuda immediately takes off without even noticing. Issei stares at the crimson haired beauty, flanked by the black haired, pony tailed beauty of equal bust size beside her. 'Oh man…the two hottest girls in school!' He thinks as he watches the pair go by. The crimson haired one gives him a smiling, sideways look and then continues on.

Issei blushes for a half second before Matsuda's call yanks him back to the present. "Right! Wait for me!" He yells, taking off running.

 **The Lookout**

Red Madison, Saiyan name Bordraab, lands on the lookout next to Minato Sahashi, saiyan name Lattus, with a duffel bag full of his only worldly possessions on his back. Minato grins to Red, who gives a thumbs up. Minato has a similar bag, packed with all his worldly possessions. His most prized possession, a picture of a blonde haired woman with a blonde haired child with green eyes, and a brown haired woman standing next to a red haired woman, is in his armor pocket where he always puts it.

Upon learning they were being summoned up to the Lookout, both of them had put on their best armor and polished up their scouters. Now, here they are, ready for their first new adventure outside of training. They then walk forward to the single person standing there. Vegeta is always an imposing sight, but his wife, Bulma, is even more so. And, given that she is the one who decides who goes where, meeting with her on the Lookout always means you have an assignment.

As the two approach, Bulma crosses her arms. She had been the first to take the saiyan conversion treatment. She perfected it while she was pregnant and immediately after she gave birth, she changed herself into a pure blooded saiyan. Shortly after, she changed Trunks and Goten into full saiyans. Now she watches as two of the more recent additions walk towards her, ignoring the slight shaking of the lookout as Nappa runs the newly converted through their paces to help train them to become proper warriors.

"Bordraab and Lattus, reporting as ordered." Red says, snapping to attention in the military style in front of the Princess of All Saiyans. Minato does the same, though with a wince. He's still got a little of the shyness he had before, but when push comes to shove now, he is a force to be reckoned with. His Saiyan name, given to him because he couldn't come up with a cool sounding name on his own, is something he doesn't quite like. He greatly prefers going by his human name of Minato.

"You made good time." Bulma says, grinning. Bordraab never lost that Texas accent during his conversion process. It's something she likes, being a fan of country music. "Your first assignment is relatively easy in terms of fighting but a bit difficult to pull off." She says, grinning. "Vegeta and Goku have felt a large number of strange power signatures coming from Japan. Some of them are just…different, but others have a darker feel to them." Both Red and Minato straighten a bit at the mention of the Big Two. "Still more have a feel of both light and tainted light to them. So, we are sending you two over to investigate. Bordraab, since you have the higher power level, you will investigate the dark, light, and tainted light powers. Lattus, you will investigate the 'other' signatures."

Minato blinks at this. "These 'other' signatures, how many of them are there?" He asks.

Bulma glares at him a little for the interruption and then answers, "There are two hundred and eight of them. They match some strange powers we felt two years ago, however at that time there were only a hundred and eight." She says.

Minato sighs. "I think I know what they are. You're feeling the Sekirei that MBI set loose in Tokyo."

Bulma blinks at this new information. So there WAS a good reason for this guy to interrupt her after all. "Go on." She says, her tail swaying slightly as her turquoise hair blows in the wind.

"You see, MBI found these beings called Sekirei and has them out in Tokyo looking for their ashikabe, a destined partner. Once they find their ashikabe, they kiss them and emerge, getting access to their full powers. MBI's president, Minaka, has a plan in place in which the Sekirei will fight each other to the death and the winner gets to remain with her ashikabe. It's why I became a saiyan." Minato says, looking a bit worked up at the end there with the reminder of why he's gone through all this…and a bit nervous, remembering the four he left behind.

Bulma sighs and rubs her face, her tail flicking a bit. "MBI huh? That makes this a bit delicate. MBI is responsible for most of the saiyan conversions." She says. "Their genetics facilities are on par with Capsule Corp's facilities and they use the exact same process." She sighs and looks at them. "Do what you can to minimize the damage there, but don't directly act against MBI unless it's absolutely necessary."

She turns to face them fully then, crossing her arms again. "Anyway, your goal is to go in, monitor these powers, and determine if they are a credible threat to the people in the area. If it turns out they are, report it. Don't try to end the threat yourselves. After you report it, we will come down hard on the area. For now, you two will be going in as if nothing was happening. Understand? We cannot cause a panic in Tokyo by letting people know that two saiyans were sent in to investigate strange energy readings."

The two saiyans look at each other, then back at Bulma. "Uh…." Red begins to say, only to have Bulma glare at him until he is silent.

"Bordraab, you will be attending at Kuoh Academy as their new PE teacher starting tomorrow. Lattus, you will be attending Tokyo University. That puts you, Bordraab, close to the strange energies and you, Lattus, in the middle of the Sekirei, as you call them. You two will also be in the same city, so you can help each other out should you need it. Since this is your first mission, Neela will be accompanying you. He is a Namekian warrior that has already had several successful missions against Freeza's forces." At the mention of the name, Neela, a proud, strong looking Namekian steps out from inside the Lookout's main door and nods to them. The warrior continues on, walking over to stand with them.

The two men nod at this, Minato actually glad that the stronger Red will be there for backup.

"Now, get on your way." She says, waving them off. "You have enough back pay to buy clothes, food, and a place to stay. Send the receipts to the SDF office there in Tokyo and they'll reimburse you."

With that, the two saiyans pick up their bags and take flight, heading down to Korin's tower to get a bag of Sensu Beans each. Korin grins at them. "Good luck boys." He says with a knowing gleam in his cat eyes. "You're going to need it!"

The two saiyans, now a bit on edge from what Korin said, fly over the Pacific with Neela in formation with them. The lookout and Korin's tower is located in a medium sized island in the pacific that was previously uncharted. Now it's a training ground where Earth's Saiyans, Namek's Namekian warriors, and the humans who want to use Ki in defense of their world are able to hone their abilities without hurting anyone or damaging anything. "You two know exactly what's happening there so I won't go over it again." Neela says in his deep voice. "What Bulma did not have time to tell you is that several buildings have already been damaged by these Sekirei. The light, dark, and grey powers that you will be investigating, Bordraab, have also destroyed several large swaths of land around there, and claimed several lives in the area. However, the destroyed land is all rebuilt shortly after it is destroyed, and none of the earthlings in the area remember any of the people who are killed by these forces."

That's a disturbing bit of information. "Any idea what's behind it?" Red asks. "And call me Red. Bordraab is only for official stuff."

Neela smirks at that. "No, no clue as to what's causing it. These powers flare up, we arrive to see a destroyed area, and then within a few hours, there's another flash of energy, we return to the area and it's rebuilt. Whoever these people are, they can sense energy. Any time we've watched a destroyed area to see who rebuilds it, no one comes and the area remains destroyed."

Minato gulps a little bit. "Glad I'm handling the Sekirei. I at least know who they are!" He says. Red just groans a bit.

"So, any idea where we can stay when we get there?" Red asks.

Minato grins. "I still have a place I stay at. I'm pretty sure the landlady will have an open room for you two!" He says, giving a thumbs up.

Neela shakes his head. "Just tend to yourselves. I'll be in the wilderness nearby, watching and meditating." He says.

An hour later, they arrive over Tokyo. Bordraab can already feel several 'strange' power levels around the city, a few fighting with each other. "Those must be the Sekirei." He says. Minato nods. "Yeah, I always knew they were powerful, but this?" He says. Both saiyans pull into a hover and activate their scouters, looking around. These scouters are a bit more advanced than the ones Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had when they came to Earth. They are designed not only to show the power currently being radiated by whoever they scan, but also to estimate the reserved or hidden powers of a target. What the Saiyans see out there is not very promising. Even the weakest Sekirei is more powerful than Nappa was when he arrived on Earth. Red whistles as he spots a big one. Power level is much higher than Vegeta's was when he arrived on Earth. Neela just looks like Neela.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Red says to his friend. "Where's that place for us to stay at?" he asks, "We may as well get settled in."

Minato looks around, not answering while he gets his bearings. "This way." He finally says, pointing over to the north. "Neela, we're going to head to the place now. Where will you be?" He asks.

Neela looks around. "I'll be just outside the city on Mt. Fuji." He says, and without further comment, he takes off for the iconic mountain.

"I hope he doesn't blow it up…" Minato says.

"He probably heard you say that." Red responds, then the two saiyans rush off to their new home. They land outside Maison Inn a few minutes later.

Red gulps just a little bit. They…well, he really, is about to have his first run in with a Sekirei. He can feel three powerful ki signatures inside that house, all of them feeling like Sekirei.

Minato blinks. "So few?" he says, then raises his voice. "Hello? Landlady Miya? Are you here?" He says as he comes onto the property, Red following after him. They can feel the energy sources moving around inside very quickly, then the door is flung open and a blonde haired woman wearing a black dress with a white underdress that does not have the length to keep her panties from flashing out, stands in the doorway. Her piercing blue eyes widen for a moment, going up and down to look over the men in front of her, then focus on Minato's face, a light blush creeping into her features. "You. You dare finally return after abandoning us for so long?!" Shouts the woman. Red prudently edges away from Minato to avoid the woman's wrath.

"Where have you been, Minato?" The woman scolds as she stomps over to him. "Do you know what happened to us while you were away?!" Two more people appear at the door, a woman with red hair and glasses and a teenaged girl with blonde hair and green eyes, both wearing plain white dresses, though the red head's dress clings more to her body and has slits cut into it so she can move. Both are glaring pure hatred at Minato. Red scoots even further away from him, trying to look innocent.

"Tsu-Tsukiume! I was just…hehe…" Minato scratches the back of his head, then blinks. Something is off. "Tsukiume, what happened? You aren't talking like you used to." He says.

"You! YOU!" She draws back her hand. "WATER!" She yells, then thrusts out her hand and Minato goes flying back as a bolt of water slams into his armor. He lands on the sidewalk next to a plant which suddenly sprouts up large and thick and wraps around him, then carries him back into the yard. Red watches this with amazement as it happens, leaving Minato in place right in front of the angry blonde.

Deciding that his friend really does need his help, Red turns to them and smiles. "Uh…scuse me y'all. Can you tell me what in the hell is going on?"


	2. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N As promised, the second chapter. This story is told mainly from the point of view of Red, so a few things he doesn't know will be explained as how he thinks of them. Hilarity may ensue for that, though in some subjects he is genre savvy. Work will continue shortly on Chapter 3 of the Feathers of Tokyo and work on Chapter 3 of this story will start as well. FYI, Civ 6 is fun, but Leviathans for Stellaris makes the game a LOT more addicting!  
**

 **Maison Inn, Northern Sector of Tokyo**

Red and a slightly beaten up Minato sit across the table from the blonde haired woman, her…daughter?...and the red haired glasses girl. Red looks at them all as they sit there, eyes closed and arms crossed, while Minato just looks all sorts of pathetic.

After the first meeting, they had dragged him inside by his feet, while wrapped in a plant, and plopped him down at the table, then each Sekirei had taken a turn slapping him silly. Now here they sit. "So…if that's out of yer systems, what's going on? How do y'all know him? How come yer able to shoot water out of your hands? How come she had her eyes glow and swirl all green and then the plants grabbed Minato?" Red asks.

The blonde woman growls a bit at that but says nothing. The red haired one looks like she's about to speak but at a glare from the other two, she does not. Minato sighs and reaches into his armor pocket and pulls out the picture, putting it on the table. Red looks at the picture, then at the girls. "Ain't you one short?" He asks, only to catch a face full of water for his efforts.

The blonde glares at Minato then. "So, what have you to say to explain yourself, Minato?" She asks harshly. Minato winces. "I just…I hated being weak, being unable to protect you and keep you from being harmed." He says.

"Fool. As I said before, it is the Sekirei's job to protect the ashikabe!" She says haughtily.

Red blinks at this, remembering the conversation on the lookout about Sekirei and Ashikabe. "Wait, is he yer…" He catches another face full of water. "Stop that!" He says, spitting out a mouth full of fresh water. His mouth was open and everything that time!

"Do not speak. This is between Minato and us." She snaps at him. Red is about to speak again, to rebut her, but she holds up her hand and a ball of water forms in it, pulsing with the tick mark in her forehead. That silences him good and true. Whoever this woman is, she is PISSED. Still, he has one question he can't hold back.

"Look, lady! I don't even know who you are or what this place is! I just followed him cuz…" Another face full of water for Red.

"If you **must** know right now and interrupt, this is Maison Izumo, and I am the landlady, Tsukiume. These are Matsu and Kusano." She says, motioning to the red haired woman with glasses and the teenaged girl with green eyes, respectively. "We _were_ his Sekirei. Now, Minato, ANSWER ME! Where were you?!"

Red once again edges away from Minato as Tsukiume starts to speak. That 'were' word tells a lot about this situation. Poor guy, he has two ex's. And they've teamed up! He can't think of something worse to happen in a man's life that doesn't immediately result in the mutilation of his body. He winces a bit. They may JUST mutilate his body! And then Red would be complicit in a murder!

Then he hears the rest of Tsukiume's statement and he feels like such an idiot. It's so obvious now. These girls are all Sekirei. Minato's Sekirei. And he had a kid with the blonde one! He left them for conversion without their approving of it and now he's paying the piper. Of course, that brings another question into his mind. How did the girl get so old?

"Wait, were?!" Minato says, his voice breaking a little bit as if that was a major emotional impact to him.

Tsukiume nods. "The very night you left, all of us were deactivated. MBI collected us all, did minor changes, then reactivated us the very next day. Our bonds to you were gone, but our memories remained. All the others remained inactive for a full year and a half. We came back here and have lived here ever since, waiting for you to return and tell us why you left." She says, then points at him. "Now, explain yourself!" She says, anger clear and present in every single action and word.

Red edges just a little bit further away from Minato. This could get pretty explosive and his mind is racing, trying to figure out what to do. When they attack him, should he side with his friend, or just go into another room, hide, and wait for the angry women to finish castrating him?

"I wanted to come back right away, I did! I swear!" Minato says, holding up his hands and waving them. Red finds it just a bit amusing that a saiyan is so afraid of a female. He had heard stories of the Big Two fearing no one and nothing…except their wives when they get angry, despite the fact that their wives are a fraction of their strength. Now, he doesn't doubt it. HE is a bit scared of them, even though he's just as strong as they are!

"It's just that…well, you know…" Minato says, starting to look away from the angry blonde. In response, a torrent of water is dropped on him, originating from Tsukiume. Red is absolutely amazed, watching the tracery of water. She has complete and total control of her element.

As Minato goes to talk after the water subsides, the door behind them suddenly opens. "Hey you guys! I'm back!" Says a sweet and carefree voice. The face attached to it has brown eyes and brown hair, cut short with a waist length pony tail. She's wearing a white gi with a pink short skirt and black gloves clearly made for fighting, with 08 in white lettering over the back of her hands. A white pair of stockings completes this outfit. She comes into the room and stops short, the bags in her hands dropping down to the floor from slack hands.

"M…Musubi?" Minato asks, looking at her, his eyes growing a bit misty.

The Sekirei stares down at him, blushing a bit more every second until her face is covered in red. "You must be Minato…" She says, staring at him. "I'm not Musubi. I'm Yume."

"Oh…" He says, looking down, and the sadness he feels somehow transmits over to all the people in the room, save for Red, who just sits there, looking between all three of them, confused as ever.

"Right! I'ma go get us some drinks." Red says, bouncing up and quickly fixing that problem. The excuse of looking around the kitchen for the right things would be a good enough excuse to keep him safely out of the way.

Almost as soon as Red leaves the room, Minato looks at them. "I'm sorry you guys. Really. But…I had to do this." He says, his voice showing he's still not completely recovered. Before he can say anything else, however, Yume gently reaches over and turns his face to face her, now kneeling next to him. She then leans in and kisses him directly on the mouth, blushing firehouse red as she does so. She makes it deep and passionate, holding herself to him as she binds herself to him more firmly than any other race can bind to someone.

"Dammit Yume!" Tsukiume yells out as this happens, blushing fiercely herself. "We were going to make him answer satisfactorily before allowing him to wing us again!" It's too late though. She can feel the energy in the room increasing.

Yume breaks off the kiss slowly, then moans loudly, closing her eyes and throwing back her head, as her wings spring up from her back, bright pink and radiant. She then smiles to Minato, still blushing but less so now. "I, number 8 Yume, recognize you as my ashikabe. I shall always be here for you, now and forever." She says to him.

"Yume!" Tsukiume yells again. "Why did you do that?!"

Yume smiles and sticks out her tongue. "I couldn't help it. I can feel the genuine love he has for all of us still." She says, winking. "When I felt that, I just couldn't hold back." She lightly punches her head a bit as if to show that she was being a bonehead.

Tsukiume sighs and looks away, silenced by Yume. She can't argue that point either, she herself feels so drawn to him, like she did when she first met him. She wants to be angry, to scold Minato until he bowed down and begged for forgiveness, THEN let him wing her, THEN have him work off his debt in their bed.

That thought makes her blush even more than before! The reaction is intensifying. "Very well." She says, then glares at Minato. "MINATO! I shall forgive you, but only if you swear one thing." She points her finger at him, noticing Matsu is slowly sneaking around the table towards him.

"Anything! Just tell me what you want." He says in a near panic. The tone of her voice has returned him, at least for now, to the pliable man she had been originally winged by.

"You must promise us, here and now, that no matter where you must go in the future, you will take us with you." Tsukiume says.

Minato gulps but remains quiet, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Anywhere he goes?

"PROMISE US!" She yells, holding out a hand and forming a ball of water.

"Yes! I promise! Yes ma'am! Anywhere I go, I'll bring you guys along!" He says quickly.

"Good!" Matsu says, pouncing on Minato. "Let's renew the old flame, Mi-na-to…" As her lips close in, suddenly she is stopped.

"Matsu, we agreed on this…" Yume says, smiling. "Tsukiume would be second this time."

Matsu pouts a bit but slides back, "I can't help it!" She says through her pout.

"You can go help out Red in the kitchen. I'm sure he doesn't know how to make proper tea." Tsukiume says, standing behind her with her arms crossed. As Matsu heads off to do that, Minato stands up and surprises Tsukiume by pulling her to him and kissing her, the heat spreading through her body like a warm, relaxing shower would spread it. She loses herself in it and presses herself against him, deepening the kiss and savoring the sweetness of emerging with her destined partner.

When he breaks the kiss, her blue wings shine radiantly behind her, their emergence forcing an undignified moan from her lips. Since Matsu is in the kitchen, her punishment for trying to go out of turn, Kusano steps up and kisses Minato on the lips. Her kiss is less passionate than the kisses from Tsukiume or Yume, but does the trick. As Red comes out of the kitchen with Matsu, tea on a tray in his hands, he sees Kusano's green wings spring out from her back and gapes. Now he feels embarrassed! How could he have been so stupid as to think she was the daughter of Tsukiume and Minato?! Total bonehead move! Matsu grins and rushes over, kissing her destined one and emerging just as the others have, not caring about the order, just that she is once again whole.

Red sets the tea down on the table and notices the picture. In it, Kusano looks a lot younger. He picks up the picture, looking at the younger version of Kusano in the picture, the one that looks around ten years old, and then at the teenager who looks around 16 years old in front of Minato, looking as happy as she does in the picture. "Wait a minute, how old are you?" He asks Kusano. "In this picture, you look to be about ten. Yet you look 16 now."

This time it's Matsu who answers. "She took Musubi's death really bad as well, so she used her powers to accelerate her growth. She has the body of a sixteen year old now, even though she's only been alive for twelve years."

"Why do you sound different, Tsukiume?" Minato asks, recalled to his original point. "You used to talk kind of funny, like you were from the warring states era." He says.

Tsukiume sighs. "Part of the 'fixes' made during the reset was to change how I talk. The…re-education was done by your mother and it was very…difficult." She says, shuddering a bit. Minato shudders with her. His mother is a hard task master when it comes to that kind of thing, and he can easily imagine her, with a riding crop bouncing off her hand and stars in her eyes, ready to punish her for any mistake.

"Two months of her coming by daily to school me in proper grammar and pronunciation." Tsukiume shudders again and wraps her arms around herself.

"Wait…I don't get it…" Red says. "Weren't you just hating his guts?" He asks, shocked at the 180 these girls have pulled.

Tsukiume grins. "You will just have to get used to it." She says.

Matsu nods in agreement. "It happens a lot here." She says. Kuu simply nods in agreement.

Minato gives a little chuckle, actually relieved. Things are returning to normal. As he finishes his laughter and his relief has finished washing over him, he looks at Tsukiume. "Where is Miya? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Uzume or Kagari either."

Tsukiume sighs. "Miya is now the leader of the discipline squad. I don't know where Kagari is. Uzume is sleeping upstairs." She says, "That's why I took over as landlady. Perhaps you two could work to provide for us so this place may prosper.

Minato blinks at the first bit of intelligence while Red taps his chin about the second. "Wait, how is she the head of the discipline squad?" Minato asks in shock.

Tsukiume rubs her head a bit. "Miya is Sekirei 1. It is why she was so easily able to beat Musubi in training, and why she was so intimidating. As far as I know, she is not winged. Many of the discipline squad are unwinged, because most of the Sekirei in the city are not yet with their destined ones." She says. "They have largely left us alone, but other Sekirei who sought to leave the city have all been herded back in. One ashikabe who tried to leave with a Sekirei was killed outright after refusing to return. I hear it was not Miya who did that."

Tsukiume looks uneasy at this, and Matsu looks sad. "Who?" Minato asks. The others don't answer.

Red, sensing the sore subject, quickly changes it. "Anywho, we can pay rent, sure." He says. "We just gotta get in contact with the SDF base and they'll forward us some money to pay for our room and board. I'll go handle that." He says, getting up and heading for the phone to call up the base.

* * *

Across the city in the MBI tower, the emergence of Sekireis 2, 8, 9, and 108 draws Minaka's attention. He goes to the roof, after summoning Miya to him. He has done his homework, he knows that Minato has converted into a Saiyan and that now he has returned, and that his Sekirei returned to him as planned. He's allowed several other Sekirei around the city to retain their memories, a slight reward to the major ashikabes for becoming major players in the game. A soft voice speaks from behind. "You summoned me, President?"

Minaka turns. "Miya, pay a visit to Maison Izumo located in the northern sector of the city. The Ashikabe of the North has finally returned. He has become a saiyan and is very strong, so bring a few other Sekirei with you for a show of force. Tell him that he is not to interfere with the Sekirei Plan in any way. He is merely supposed to participate in the game and fight to its conclusion." He is satisfied to see Miya's only response is to bow and turn to head off. So good to see continued proof that her memories have not returned.

Minaka watches her go, grinning in that way that says he's nothing but a nerdy kid enjoying the game of dungeons and dragons he so carefully planned out. Without Dr. Asama around this time, Miya is a Sekirei once more, plain and simple. Sure, she has her purpose later in the game if no one causes her to emerge, but oh…what if someone could? That would sure make the game interesting, and without those pesky memories of her husband, things could get very interesting indeed!

Miya is an interesting case. She can feel that there is a hole in her heart and a hole in her mind, as if a major part of her were missing. It's the most indescribable feeling ever. Still, she knows what will fill that hole: Emergence. If she can find her destined one, the hole will be filled in both mind and heart. Until then, she will serve as the leader of MBI's discipline squad. That will give her purpose, and purpose, she knows, is an excellent distraction from one's own problems. Plus, she gets to enforce the rules. She LOVES to enforce the rules. Everything being in order and going smoothly is what she particularly loves to see.

As Miya walks along, lost in thought, she comes into the main room where the discipline squad hangs out at. Most of the girls here are unwinged Sekirei, chosen for their combat abilities to make a very powerful team, able to tackle multiple threats at the same time and take down even the Ashikabe of the East, Higa Izumi, who currently has the most Sekirei under his command. "Kazehana, Benitsubasa, come with me. We have a message to deliver to a saiyan who has become an ashikabe." She says in her cold, business voice.

"Oh, so we get to see a young couple in love!" Kazehana says in an excited tone, standing up and bounding after her. She's the near opposite of Miya in this case, unable to get anything like serious until the shit actually hits the fan. "How romantic!" She says happily. Benitsubasa rolls her eyes. She doesn't buy into this crap about an ashikabe causing his Sekirei to swoon head over heels for him.

Miya simply smiles just a little, but the hole in her being prevents her from making the gesture complete. "Haihane, follow from the rooftops." Miya says. The Sekirei wrapped in bandages with claws for fingers nods and gets up, heading out door.

"What about me?" Asks a cold, bored sounding voice. Miya looks over at one of the few people she genuinely hates, Karusaba, Sekirei number 4.

"Stay here. You won't be needed. This mission requires kindness and tact, things _you_ do not have." Miya says flatly, glaring pure hatred at the woman.

Karusaba grins at her. "I feel slighted…oh well. I'll find something to amuse myself with…" She says in a tone that makes it sound like she'll spend the time the squad is gone to go out and hunt down some poor, unlucky Sekirei.

Miya doesn't say anything in response and instead walks out the door with Kazehana and Benitsubasa.

* * *

An hour later, Red, Minato, and Minato's Sekirei are sitting around the table as food is passed about for dinner. Tsukiume, as it turns out, has become a pretty good cook! And Red, now dressed in a pair of jeans, a polo shirt, and wearing his (in)famous cowboy hat that everyone from their training recognizes in an instant, also looks a lot more at ease. Minato, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, downright appears in his element, sitting with this girls, chatting, catching up on everything that happened to them while telling them about his own training. As the food is passed down, Red speaks up. "So, Miss Landlady, do you have a place to park a truck at?" He asks.

Tsukiume blinks and thinks about that. "I don't think so." She says, looking around. "You would have to leave it on the side of the road."

Red scowls just a bit. "Well, that sucks." He says looking down at his plate of food as it is delivered, a very large, Sekirei sized portion of curry.

Minato looks at Red for a second, then at his plate. "Bring it anyway, I'm sure we can find a place to keep it safely out of the way when you're not driving it." He says.

"Why would you need to drive when you can fly?" Matsu asks, taking a bite of her food. Red doesn't answer and instead looks down at his plate of food, idly picking at it. Even the Sekirei here, with the little they know of saiyans, know that is something very out of character for a saiyan.

"It was his father's." Minato says in a soft voice into the silence. Matsu looks down at her plate in a shamefaced way. "I know you didn't mean to Matsu, but he hasn't had much time to drive and remember during training." The girls all look at Red sympathetically.

"Who was he?" Tsukiume asks.

Red smiles, looking at her. "He was a soldier, a very skilled one." He says to her, his voice a little sad. "Before the world united, he was a Green Beret in the US Army. Special forces." He says as all the girls but Matsu look a bit like they don't know what he's talking about.

"He spent his life just before unification killing drug cartels in South America, part of the 'War on Drugs.' When the world united, he become a squad leader for a Special Forces platoon in the Sol Defense Forces. He died on deployment several years back, when I was a sophomore in high school."

Red blinks rapidly, feeling the tears starting to return. He quickly starts to dig into his food, seeking to lose himself in eating so he doesn't cry in front of these girls he's just barely met. Yume, surprisingly, is the one who puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright…" She says to him. "You've come to the right place at least. I'm sure someone as kind and strong as you has a Sekirei out there waiting for you."

A loud sneeze comes from the front door. They blink and look towards the entrance and are just barely able to hear the voices coming from it. "Miya, are you alright?" A soft voice asks.

"I must have allergies. Look at all these plants." Another voice, obviously Miya, says. "I must be allergic to pollen." A soft giggle sounds.

"Right! You must be!" Says the first voice, her sound and tone a bit more strained, and the giggle that comes after is more of a nervous giggle than one of mirth. Then there's a series of knocks on the door. "I'll get it." Red says, heading for the door with a bit more speed than necessary for the occasion.

Upon opening the door, Red is faced with a trio of Sekirei, each of them wearing a black gi covered over in a grey cloak with the Sekirei symbol on their right shoulder. The gi ends in a miniskirt, the legs covered in black stockings made of leather with what can only be described as combat high heels on their feet. Red soaks this info into his head in a fraction of a second, though the pink haired one seems a bit upset at being eyed over like that. "Yeah?" Red asks, "Can I help you ladies?" He blinks as he sees the symbol on their shoulders. "Holy crap, y'all are Sekirei?"

The first woman, the one with purple hair, speaks up. "We are, however, you are not an ashikabe. How you learned of what we are will have to wait for now, however. We must speak with the Saiyan." She says. From the voice, Red guesses this is the one named Miya. If she was at all surprised to learn that he knew what they are, she is not showing it.

"He's busy. But, if you want a saiyan...I can fill the part." Red says, using his thumb to point to himself, a sly grin on his lips.

This draws a short giggle from the Sekirei to Miya's right, a girl with long, black hair and an impressively large rack. "Oh I like this one. He's got spunk." She says in a seductive tone.

"He's about to get a broken nose." The other one snaps in a serious, or pissed off, tone. She's slightly shorter, with pink hair and a nearly flat chest. Pretty much the opposite of the one with the long black hair.

"Oh? A bit embarrassed you don't have as much to show when a man looks at you?" The black haired one asks, puffing out her chest a bit as if to emphasize the point.

"You…" The pink haired one starts up, hands balling into angry fists.

"Ladies, silence." Miya says before the pink haired one can respond, turning to glare at them, a blush of embarrassment on her face that the feared discipline squad is acting like this in front of someone they have just met. "First, we do not fight among ourselves. That is our highest rule. Second, we are here to deliver a message, not put on a public show." Miya's energy flows a little bit, causing a slight purple haze to form around her. The other two wince a bit and nod. Even Red winces back a little bit, not so much from the intimidation factor, but because he's getting a look at how deep her power goes and it's a little bit frightening to him.

As this happens, Minato comes to the door. When he sees who's there, and the outfits they are dressed in, he immediately takes a half step back. "D-Discipline squad?!" He says in shock. This gets the pink one's attention and she glares at Minato, then blushes a bit and looks away. "What are you doing here?!"

Miya then turns back to Red with a pleasant smile on her face at seeing the other saiyan. "Please, don't let our positions in the discipline squad unnerve you. MBI's President has simply asked us to come deliver a message to you. You are not to interfere with the Sekirei plan in any way other than to directly participate in it. You are allowed to fight in it, but not to try to bring the plan to a premature stop. Understand?" She says all this in a sweet voice, but the fact that her aura is still blazing to keep the other two in line makes it sound a bit less warm and caring reminder and more like a threat of wrath and brimstone to fall if you disobey. "Also, since you are now an ashikabe, you are not allowed to leave the city unless you clear it with MBI."

Minato nods, following a habit developed LONG ago. "Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to do that." He says. Red just looks at Minato then back at Miya. After a few seconds, he finally speaks up.

"Uh…what about me? Can I leave town? There's some shit I need to get from America." He says.

"My my, what a mouth on you." Miya says, looking at Red, still smiling sweetly though her aura flares just a little more. She doesn't like foul language, and hearing it come from his mouth is angering her more than it usually would. "Since you are not an ashikabe, you are not restricted. However, you must keep Sekirei and the Sekirei plan a secret from those not involved in the plan. If you don't do this, we will have to punish you." As she explains the consequence of not being discreet to Red, Miya's face becomes deadly serious, completely banishing the idea that she was a nice, smiling woman not even two seconds before. "I would absolutely hate to have to do that, and I'm sure you would hate my needing to do that as well."

"Right…" Red says, stepping back a step involuntarily. "I'll…uh…I'll keep that in mind." He says.

"Good. Well, that's everything. Goodbye!" Miya says, turning around and leaving while waving to them and giving that smiling face once more. This just leaves Red even more confused.

Finally, after the black clad women have left the property and started down the street, he just groans. "Man, I don't understand women!" He abruptly turns and re-enters the house, a little surprised to see three of the four sekirei who live here hiding behind the corner of the wall up the stairwell, with only their heads peeking out.

"Is she gone?" A scared Matsu asks from around the corner in the hallway. Tsukiume and Kuu are right there with her. Yume is just sitting there on the stairway, smiling and looking innocently at the pair of saiyans as they come back from the doorway.

"Yea, she's gone." Red says, kicking the door shut behind him and grumbling about confusing women.

"She's changed so much." Minato says.

Matsu nods. "Yes, they took her memories. She does not remember being married, being the landlady here, none of it. All she knows is that she is the discipline squad leader and that it's her job to enforce the rules."

"Scare-y." Red says, holding his hands behind his head, elbows up in the air, and leaning his head back just a little bit. He remembers her aura and the feeling of power he got from it. "Didjya feel her power level? Holy crap, she must be in the thirty thousands!" He says, looking over at Minato.

Minato nods. "Yeah…thank goodness she can't emerge, or she'd be a beast we can't stop!"

* * *

Down the street, as the squad passes by another property, Miya sneezes yet again. She makes a mental note to start taking some Benadryl whenever she has to come to the northern section of the city. She looks up into the sky as she remembers the conversation she just had, unconsciously walking with her head and hands in the same position Red had them in back at the Inn. She blushes a bit as she remembers her feelings of embarrassment over the girls' actions, feelings she does not feel right now, even with the girls yammering on about the very same things behind her as she walks. It's a bit confusing to her that she would have thought so much of someone she just met as to feel embarrassed over the actions of her peers around him.

"Haihane, I...we...must find out more about the other saiyan who lives with the Ashikabe of the North." She says to the bandaged, silver haired girl walking next to her so as to stay out of the bickering of the other two. "One saiyan we can handle but two may become a problem."

Haihane just looks at her sideways and lifts an eyebrow.

* * *

After the meeting with the discipline squad, Tsukiume decided that some unwinding was needed and whipped out the sake. After the bottle has gone around a few times, the girls are all over Minato and Red has gotten over his gloom. "I am so glad you are back!" Tsukiume says happily, clinging to Minato's arm. "I had no idea how lonely it would be to lose you. I swear I shall never lose you again." She says. Red, meanwhile, just watches this, torn between a bit of jealousy and a bit of relief. Jealousy because, hey, this guy has three hot girls…and one teenager with the potential to be hot…hanging all over him. Relief because he has a feeling that having that many girls at one time is just itching for trouble.

"I won't go anywhere, Tsukiume. Promise!" Minato says, smiling to her.

"Do you know what the best part of this is?" Matsu asks, her glasses gleaming and her voice having that tone that shows she's in an 'experimenting' mood. "No Miya around to keep us off you." She says. Yume and Tsukiume blush and gasp a bit, staring at Minato with mouths slightly open, while Matsu does her perverted giggle.

Minato gulps. "Uhhh…what do you mean?" He asks, sweatdropping.

"We'll show you!" They all say at once, jumping up and dragging him off. Red jumps up too and grabs Kusano's arm. "Not you…" He says to her. "Yer just a lil' bit too young for that. Even if you look 16, legal age is 18." He says.

Kusano puffs up her cheeks. "No fair!" She says. "I want to know what they mean!" Her innocence makes him grin a bit.

"Yer just gonna have to wait." He says to her, breaking into a smile as she huffs. This inn must have some good internet security if Kuu hasn't discovered porn on the internet yet. A few minutes later, there's a moan from further back in the inn and Red grins a bit. 'The virgin no longer.' He thinks. He grabs the nearby remote and turns on the TV, cranking up the volume to cover the noises he is sure will be coming soon. "So, whaddya wanna to watch, kiddo?" He asks Kuu.


	3. All Things Revealed

**A/N So here it is, Chapter 3! The mystery powers are revealed to Red and present him with another problem. This is the last of the 'introductory' chapters. Expect the real action to start soon.**

 **MBI Tower**

Miya sips on her tea as she sits behind a computer screen and reads the information on display. On it is a picture of the saiyan she met yesterday while delivering her message and all the information MBI has on him in the short amount of time since she made the information request. She sits there, her hair slightly damp from the bath she had just come out of, a purple robe around her covering her features as she reads the information before any of the others finds out about it.

Name: Red Madison  
Saiyan Name: Bordraab

Power Level: Unknown (Information withheld by Capsule Corp)

Mentor: Goku Son and Vegeta  
Basic Training Sergeant: Piccolo  
Basic Training Completion Date: June, 2015

Date of Birth: August 12, 1997  
Place of Birth: Texas, United States of America, Earth

Psychological Profile: Unknown (Information withheld by Capsule Corp)

Current Employment: Physical Education Teacher at Kuoh Academy in Tokyo

Current Military Status: On Assignment (Assignment details withheld by Capsule Corp)

She hums to herself as she reads. The more she learns about him, the more she wants to learn about him, not that she realizes it. Now she leans back in her chair and sips on her tea a little more. The more she thinks about him, the more she seems to smile. Now is no different. She looks at the picture of the saiyan warrior, a smile creeping on her lips and a light blush onto her cheeks as well as she imagines his bare chest and…

"What are you doing?" Comes a teasing voice from behind. Miya nearly jumps and almost drops her tea as Kazehana looks over her shoulder at the screen. "Red Madison, huh?" She says, grinning. "The boy seems to have interested you for some reason. I don't know whether to feel sorry for him, or feel happy for you."

Miya looks at her coldly, "Yes…I finally found someone I can use a good deal of my power on if it came to a fight, and he seems to want to push the rules. Where are your clothes?" She asks, her aura flaring up again and radiating off of her as if it were flames. She is very satisfied to see Kazehana jump back and quickly turn to head back. "Right! Just let me get dressed!" She says as she hurries on, revealing herself to be in nothing but a bath towel. She spins to Miya, remembering why she went looking for her in the first place. "Hey, since Beni and Hai are on the roster for patrols today, do you want to go out and do some karaoke tonight?"

Miya, who had been on the verge of yelling and scolding at Kazehana for her running around the recreation room in nothing but a towel, blinks, then smiles a bit. "Sure, that would be fun. In the meanwhile, do put on something other than a towel." She says, using her thumbs and index fingers to pull on the purple robe she is wearing to emphasize what the scandalous Sekirei **should** be wearing. "Something like this…at least." At least her aura has died down.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Red scratches at his neck as he pulls into the parking area at Kuoh Academy. The 2004 F-150 FX4, his father's old truck and now his truck, was an easy thing to bring over. He had popped it into a capsule and flown it on over at maximum speed. It had taken him an hour to do that morning. Then he had his breakfast, made by Matsu this morning instead of Yume, who had made the dinner last night. He had come down in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, of course with his hat on, and had immediately been questioned by Tsukiume and Matsu as to whether or not this was his first day on the job. When told it was, they had insisted upon seeing his wardrobe and getting him in 'proper' clothes for a first day on the job. Now here he is, wearing a cream vest with a white undershirt, cream colored slacks, a crimson and black striped tie, topped off with a white cowboy hat and a white pair of snake skin cowboy boots with the pants untucked.

He had, of course, objected to wearing his best Sunday clothes for something like a first meeting on his first day of school, but they had threatened to have him fend for himself for dinner that night if he didn't, a threat which had easily gotten him in line. The final insult, however, had happened on his way out the door. Matsu had snapped a picture of him, believing that Minato would want proof when they tell him that they managed to get him to dress up.

He shakes his head and gets out of his truck, closing and locking it and starting on his way into the school. If the truck's loud diesel engine hadn't been enough to attract several curious onlookers, his outfit certainly does. Several girls stop and stare at the rugged man walking along the sidewalk as he walks between the pool and clubroom buildings to head into the main school building and head straight for the office.

Among those looking at him as he walks in is a crimson haired girl of 18 years. She had felt his power when he had arrived and now, her blue eyes look over the pleasing form of the man. A light blush creeps across her cheeks as she imagines what the man looks like without a shirt on when teaching swimming classes. Then, as if out of nowhere, a flash of danger fills her senses as she looks at him. It jolts her back a bit, snapping her out of her delusions.

Red, oblivious to this, goes into the office area and down a hallway, then knocks on the door labeled 'Principal'. At her word, he steps inside to see a middle aged woman with long, blue hair and a smile on her lips. "Ah, you must be Red Madison, our new PE teacher. My name is Chidori Sousuke." She says, offering her hand.

Red nods and takes it. "Pleasure to meet you." He says to her, smiling. "I just hope I can teach the class right."

"Don't worry, the SDF has informed me as to why you are here." She says, "Strange power readings around town need to be investigated and they sent you and one other to do it. I'm sure you'll do fine as a PE teacher."

Red blinks at this. "How do you know that? It's supposed to be a secret." He says.

She smiles. "My husband is pretty high up in the chain of command for SDF Special Operations." She says, "It's why you were sent here and not given a different job. Just put the kids through the regular PT training that a soldier would get and that you got before you were converted over and you'll be fine." She says. "After that, just have them play a few sports."

Red nods, looking at her seriously. "And…if I find and go after these new powers?" He asks.

"Try not to blow up the school. We will be reimbursed for any damage you cause, but it'll take time to rebuild. Time the students won't be in those areas. Now, off you go. You have an office in the gymnasium and a class to teach." She says, dismissing him.

Red nods and waves as he heads out the door. He goes around the school and as he's rounding a corner outside, two boys run right past him. "Hey! Watch where yer goin!" He yells after them. Shouting from the other side draws his attention to a weak looking boy running away from three girls wielding bamboo swords. He groans and facepalms. Yeah, cultural differences aside, this school is a bit like his school back in Texas. He continues on his way to his office and once in it, wrestles with the task of how to treat these teens. In the end, he decides to act like his favorite drill instructor in the book 'Starship Troopers'. That guy had managed to whip a bunch of lazy civilians into soldiers and the book itself is required reading at the officers' courses for the SDF. Should be just fine.

* * *

An hour later, Red is dressed in his regular outfit, jeans and a brown polo tee with his regular brown cowboy hat on. Lined up in front of him is his senior level class. A bunch of teenagers who just reek of hormones, and that's just by looking at them. Course, his senior class of high school was no different. "Right, at least y'all can line up good and well." He says, "I am your new PE Teacher. My name is Red Madison. Y'all can call me Red. I know callin' people by their first names round here isn't normal right off the bat, but I'm not from here. If I catch any-a you sons a bitches callin' me 'Mr. Madison' I will personally run you around this here gymnasium fifteen times." This causes several students to look at each other and whisper. The only exception is a crimson haired girl about four rows back. She is looking at him with a serious expression and he can feel a bit of her energy. It feels dark, but not malevolent.

He finds that he was pacing around in front of these students. He stops in the center of the front of the formation of lined up students and looks at them. "Now, first thing's first! Pair off." He says, letting the chuckling and murmuring students split into pairs. "Faster! You have one minute to find a partner. Otherwise, I will choose one for you. If I have to waste my time finding you a partner, you can rest assured that person will be as close to the opposite of you as I can get!"

THAT gets the students in gear. As they mill about, Red watches them. There are two strong energy readings in that group and he uses the confused mass of motion to mask his looking around. Finally, he spots the other one. 'Go figure, they would be paired up.' He thinks as she spots the crimson haired girl and her black haired, pony tailed friend. 'Holy shit, what the hell do the girls 'round here eat to get jugs that big?! First there was Tsukiume, then Matsu, then that black haired discipline chick, now these two! Shit, I shoulda moved here long ago.'

With everyone paired up, he looks at the group. "Now, you have five minutes to complete as many pushups as you can. I'm gonna start you off, each one of you has two minutes to complete yer pushups. One pushes, the other counts. When I blow this here whistle, you have one minute to switch over and get situated before I blow it again. When I blow it the fourth time, yer done with pushups and will switch over to sit-ups. Then we will repeat the process." He says, looking around. "Any questions?"

One student raises his hand. "Yes, Mr…" Red looks at his roster, "…Yamamato." He says, badly mangling the pronunciation of the name.

"Yes, do we look like we're going to join the military? Why all of this crap? Our last teacher just had us…" he starts, only to have Red interrupt him. "Yer last teacher ain't here no more!" He says. "Yer in my world now, sunny Jim. Get your ass into position or I'm going to…"

A paper fan comes flying from the entrance to the gymnasium and slams straight into Red's head. He turns and looks at the door, seeing a pissed off Principal standing there. "Mr. Madison, DO NOT cuss in front of your students!" She yells.

"Yes Ma'am." Red says, then looks back at the student. "Now get your…uh…rear end into the pushup position or I'm gonna have one of these ladies here…" He motions to a few girls nearby, "…sit on your back and require you to do fifteen pushups." The boy, very pale at the idea of that, gets into the right position. Red hears the gym doors shut and spares a second to look and make sure the principal is gone. Seeing her gone, he lets out a slight sigh, then looks to the students. "The fu…uh…hell you waitin on? An engraved invitation? One counts, the other pushes. Get in position!" He waits until the students are in the proper pushup position, then blows the whistle.

After the students have done all their pushups and sit-ups, and Red has recorded each one by calling out their name and getting a number, he has them all sit cross legged. "You should all have learned how to access your ki while you were in middle school. I want each and every one of you to bring out your energy into a ball and keep it here…" He says, hands at chest level, parallel to each other and about an inch apart, "…starting with the front row. Begin!" He watches that row. When the students don't do anything, he sighs. "Did y'all forget how to do it?" He asks. He then holds out a hand, palm up, and says, "Do this!" And a ball of blue energy forms in the air above his hand.

The class gasps a bit at seeing this, and the ease with which he did it. One guy on the front row appears to be focusing, trying to draw it out. As he works, a small ball of energy comes out. "Good." Red says, pointing at the guy. "Y'all do like he's doin." One by one the front row starts up on bringing out their energies. Red is secretly amused by this. None of them has a power level above six, but all of them are above 3. When the entire first row has finished, he sends them back a row and the row behind them comes up. The process is repeated again and again until the middle row comes up. Red watches intently as the crimson haired girl and the black pony tailed girl bring out their energies. The crimson haired one makes a ball of crimson energy, the pony tailed one makes a crackling ball of lightning. He marks their names, Ms. Gremory and Ms. Himejima.

"You two." He says, pointing at them. "Come with me." His voice is different from how it was before, more serious. The two look at each other before getting up and walking after him towards his office. Red holds open the door for them and the two head on inside. Before closing the door, Red glares at the class. "Continue with what you were told to do!" He says to the class. "I will know if you don't!" The front row struggles to bring out their ki then.

Red heads into his office and looks at the two, standing between them and the door. "What are you two?" He asks. "Yer definitely not human."

The red haired one blushes a little bit and looks at him. "Don't worry about it." She says, and her energy ripples a bit, a wave striking out from her eyes, transparent and almost invisible, only to bounce harmlessly off his own natural defenses.

He senses the attempt and smirks. "Ms. Gremory, my resting power level is 125." He says. "It's more than enough to deflect a low level energy wave like that. Now tell me, who are you two? Otherwise, I will take that as an attack and respond accordingly."

The crimson haired one gulps. She senses danger here, a LOT of danger, and not just from his energy, though she can feel it is immense. There's something else here, something holy. She had felt it before while in the hallway and again on the gym floor, but now that she's closer to him the feeling is right there, as if it were a neon light from Las Vegas turned on in the middle of an empty desert. "Alright…I'm Rias Gremory, this is Akeno Himejima." She says, trying to play it off a bit.

Red doesn't buy it. In an annoyed voice he says, "I know your names. I also know that you, Rias, have dark aligned energy and you, Akeno, have a greyer but still dark aligned energy. So, you gonna tell me? Or do I bring my bosses here and let them decide what to do with you?"

Rias sighs. "Fine…but promise me this won't get out of this room…" She says to him in a pleading tone.

Red nods in agreement. "Promise." He says, "It'll only be in my report to the SDF."

"You can't!" Rias says, coming forward a bit. "You can't tell anyone about us! We can't become common knowledge."

Red smirks at that. "Yer already known. Your energies were detected a while back. I was sent in to investigate. I wouldn't say y'all are common knowledge, not yet. But if it turns into a fight, you can bet your pretty asses that it WILL become common knowledge."

Rias blushes at the compliment and takes a second to regain her composure. "It'll take too long to explain now, but the short of it is that I am a devil. Akeno here is my queen." As she says that, her wings pop out, as do those on the still blushing Akeno, to prove what she says is true.

Red blinks. "Like, Queen queen? Like, yer Majesty the Queen?" He asks.

Rias shakes her head and then facepalms. "Like chess queen, with me as the king piece." Red ahs and nods his head, seeming to understand though in reality, he's as confused now as he ever was before.

"It'll be simpler if you can meet up with us after school and we can explain it to you then." Rias says, rubbing her head gently. "Could you come by the old school building, where the Occult Research Club meets, when school lets out? I promise to tell you everything then."

Red nods. "I look forward to it." He says to her, waving them both out of his office. "You two haven't been really using your powers in school from what I felt yesterday and based upon the times that the energies have been felt, so I won't tell ya not to." He says.

As Rias and Akeno leave, he reaches inside his shirt and pulls out the small, golden cross he wears around his neck and rubs over it. Due to him pulling it out and rubbing it between thumb and forefinger when he's deep in thought, the cross itself is polished smooth by the rubbing, with the corners smoothed out rather than sharp. He does so now as he wonders what he should do, having devils before him, yet they do not feel evil, just dark. He knows that light and dark are two sides of the same coin, both clashing with one another at times and complimenting each other at others. As his dad put it, how can the light shine bright if there's no dark to provide a contrast?

"Lord Almighty, what do I do?" He asks, sighing and bowing his head while holding that cross in his hand, thinking hard on this. No answers come to him though.

"Thou must meet with them." Says a gentle, caring voice from behind. Red spins, shocked, his cross falling from his hand and dangling on his gold plated ball bearing chain as he sees a golden white cross form in the air. He quickly backs away from it, glad his office is kind of out of sight of the gym floor! The light from this would surely attract the attention of his students.

From the cross steps a handsome looking man with a golden halo on his head. He has blonde hair, golden armor with a billowing cape, crosses all over the place on his armor, and the most caring expression you can ever imagine. "I am Michael, Archangel of our Lord." The angel says, smiling.

Red immediately drops to one knee. He can FEEL that this guy is the real deal, a real life, honest to God (no pun intended) angel! He bows his head, not knowing what else to do but feeling a lump rising in his throat along with tears to his eyes. All his life, he went to church, he prayed, he sang to God's glory, and now here is unlooked for confirmation that it's all real! Not that he doubted to begin with but still!

"Please, rise to thy feet, faithful child." Michael says. Red slowly but surely rises up to his feet, looking the archangel in the face. "Thy Lord has great plans for thee." He says, smiling, "For now, thy need only know these fallen ones are not thy enemy. Meet with them, learn of them and the world that is, the world hidden from thy sight before now, and know that thy Lord's blessings fall upon thee and that thy life has meaning far beyond what thy realize. I shall return to thee later." With that, the cross reforms in the air and Michael steps back into it, vanishing from sight.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast for Red. The only notable feature during the day was Issei Hyoudou. The kid has a regular energy level, but his energy feels just a little bit different. He sensed quite a few more devils, at least two groups are in this school that he can tell.

End of the school day and Red is walking over to the old school building, where the Occult Research Club meets at. He walks inside and follows the feeling of dark energy on upstairs. Now that he knows what they really are, he's a bit nervous about meeting an entire group of them in private.

The scene that greets him when he enters into their meeting room, however, is not what he was expecting. Thanks to the afternoon light streaming in through the window, he can clearly see Rias and Akeno, along with two others: A young white haired girl with hazel eyes named Koneko Toujou from his freshman class, and Kiba Yuuto, a good looking guy with blonde hair and grey eyes, from the sophomore class. Rias, sitting behind a desk at the head of the room, smiles to him.

"Welcome. Please, come in." She says, sensing once more that sense of danger about him. Seeing Red do so, she stands up. "Allow me to introduce my peerage." She says.

"No need." Red says, struggling to keep his voice calm and friendly. "I know them all. All of you had gym class today after all."

"Right, of course, how silly of me." She says, sighing and face palming. She had almost forgotten he is the gym teacher. Every student in the school will come to him at some time during the two day class cycle their school has.

"A pleasure to see you again, teacher." Kiba says, smiling. "You have quite the threatening aura. Hard to miss. We could all feel you coming up."

Red grins and scratches behind his head. "I don't mean to be. Y'all haven't done anything yet that I need to fight you over." He says.

"I bet he's got a cross on him." Akeno says in a slightly amused tone, "He is an American after all. That's mostly Angel territory."

Red smiles at her. "Well, yeah.." He says, lifting up his shirt and pulling out his cross to show it to them, then putting it away.

"It's probably more than that though." Rias says, "You're a believer too, which makes you aligned with the angels' power. As you've probably guessed, angels, fallen angels, and devils exist and are a part of your world. Long ago there was a large, three way war between the three sides, a war so large it pulled each of the races of Earth into choosing a side, all except one. Humans sided with the angels and that spawned off most of your beliefs today. The simple fact of the matter is that your spiritual alignment, light or dark, decides where you go. Your actions are a reflection of your alignment but are not the deciding factor. You can use dark energy for good and light energy for bad."

Red zones out a little bit during this lecture, just like he did back in high school. This causes Rias to cross her arms. "Hey! You're supposed to be a teacher. Come on, this stuff is important." She says in an irritated tone. This draws snickers from some of the others.

"So, why are y'all here?" Red asks, eager to get on the subject that matters and something he can report back to Neela.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to attend school in the human world." She says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Red should feel like an idiot for wondering.

"Seriously, that's it?" He asks, a bit shocked and even more when Rias simply nods her head.

"If I attended a school in the Underworld I would never have had any rest. I am Rias Gremory, next head of the Gremory Family. My brother is the King of the Devils. Everyone would have been falling over themselves to get on my good side and I wouldn't have had a normal high school life."

Red nods, stroking his chin. "Ok, so, I only have one question. I came here to investigate strange energy readings. What drew our attention is that the energy readings flare up from time to time. Areas are destroyed, then rebuilt with no one even knowing anything was goin on. Was that you?"

Rias smiles. "Part of our job up here is to deal with stray devils. When places are destroyed, we rebuild them with magic. That's probably what you felt. There are also skirmishes between the three powers all around the world, I'm surprised you're only feeling them here."

Red shrugs at this. "I'm not the one who's doin the sensing. I just barely finished up basic training before they sent me out here." He says, looking at them. "So, before I leave, anythin else?"

Rias smiles, looking at the others. "No, I think that just about covers it. We have our own things that need to be done as well."

Red nods at this and smiles, then opens up the window and takes off, heading straight for Mt. Fuji and Neela to make his report.

Neela, on Mt. Fuji, grins at this. "Great. I suppose that's the end of it. They aren't causing trouble and are policing themselves. Head back to your home and continue with your job as an instructor here. Assist Minato in this Sekirei thing until it's done. I'll head off and let them know what's going on. I may not be back. If that's the case, report to Bulma after the whole Sekirei thing is done." Red nods and watches Neela as he flies off.

* * *

Kazehana and Miya, for once, are not dressed in their discipline squad clothes. Instead, they are dressed like normal women, Miya in a tight pair of jeans and a low cut shirt that reveals a little of her belly and hugs her form, Kazehana in a blue miniskirt that hugs her legs all the way down to her mid thighs and a black, strapless top that ends just after her bust, covering her belly but leaving her shoulders bare. The guy behind the counter that gave them the key to the room was very nearly drooling at the sight of the two ladies.

"So, do you want to start? Or should I?" Kazehana asks as she brings up the book to look at the songs in it.

Miya smiles, "Before you get too drunk, let's sing one together." She says, pointing to a song that, for some reason, just calls out to her. Kazehana looks at the song name and grins, nodding.

 **Play Song: Overfly by AmaLee**

After picking the song, the piano solo starts up. The two of them smile and Kazehana lets Miya start out the song. As the worlds appear on the screen, Miya draws in a breath and starts to sing.

"Hands up high, raise them high  
And cast your worries to the sky  
There's no doubt, not one doubt  
As I make my wish and let it cry out."

Kazehana smiles at Miya as she starts to sing. Sekirei fight for love and search for love, but right now, seeing her, she's more like a song bird. She smiles and rises up to her feet. The song isn't really a duet, but she can sing it with her!

* * *

"You want to go out?" Issei asks the lovely young lady standing with him on the pedestrian bridge, the same bridge he had met her on the day before, where she so nervously asked for him to be her boyfriend.

"Yea, next Sunday afternoon. Can you do it?" Yuma says in her sweet, charming voice.

Issei smiles and pumps his fist, saying, "Sure! That sounds great! I can do it anytime you want." Talk about a life changing moment! He can feel his heart leaping!

Yuma smiles, causing his heart to melt a little in the glow of dusk. "It's a date then." She says, leaning forward a bit to him. "Goodnight!"

"Yeah, you too." Issei says as she turns and heads off.

She suddenly spins and smiles to him from halfway down the bridge. "I'm really am happy you're my boyfriend!" She says happily.

"Ditto! Bye bye!" He responds, a slight blush on his face while he watches as she happily heads off.

When she is safely gone, he jumps for joy. "A date! A DATE! This is badass!" He cheers as he runs down the other side of the bridge and down the stairwell. "I am SO gonna see lady parts! I am the man!"

He does not notice a short, silver haired girl wearing his school's female uniform, with a cat button on a lock of her hair, as she steps up to the stairwell on the bridge, looking down on him and licking on a Popsicle.

* * *

Red sighs as he looks out at the sunset, belly full of good food. Yume can cook up some excellent curry and seemed surprised that Minato was able to pack it all away as easily as he could! He blinks as he feels something while he looks into the sunset, a feeling slowly growing in his heart. He focuses on that feeling and, as if they were right next to him, he can feel someone singing. He can't tell who this someone is, or even what the song is, but he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is singing to him.

She. He realizes it mid-thought. It's definitely a she. The chit chatting in the house seems to fade away as he listens to the singing in his heart. Closing his eye and watching with his mind's eye, he can see her silhouette, singing and slowly dancing right next to him. She has a lithe body, with a decent rack, but her muscle tone in that silhouette indicates she's a fighter.

As if a switch is flicked, a second voice joins in and he can immediately feel her dancing in front of him, twirling around slowly and enjoying her song with her friend. Both of them glow, one purple, one pink, in his senses, their energies reaching out for him.

The feelings coming to him unsettle him. He's usually alone, usually self-sufficient and proud. He has never had anyone and never needed anyone, not really. Even in high school, not having a girlfriend never really, truly bothered him more than just a 'fitting in' kind of thing. That's why he became a saiyan, or at least a good part of the reason. But now, with the feelings coming to him as these two sing, he feels incomplete, like a piece of him has been missing all these years and he never really noticed it until now. And yet these two energies calling out to him promise to wash away that emptiness and bring him joy and love. He looks out into the city as a third voice joins in with the other two. This one comes from just behind him, as if leaning against his back, her head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him to hold him close.

In the karaoke club, Miya and Kazehana are enjoying singing their song together, feeling it in their hearts as they sing, not noticing the tears going down their cheeks, nor the fact that they are glowing slightly as they sing to the song.

One thought goes through both women's minds as they sing the final chorus to the song. 'My Ashikabe.' They can see a silhouette a man leaning against a window sill in their mind's eye, looking out at the distance, but are not able to make out any distinguishing features aside from that the man is muscular, since in their mind's eye, the silhouette has no clothes on.

The thought of an ashikabe is not surprising to Kazehana, but to Miya it almost shocks her out of her song. She wants an ashikabe, she yearns for one with all her heart, but as the queen Sekirei, she never expected she'd be able to find someone strong enough to cause her to react. Yet now, here she is, singing out to her ashikabe and feeling him in her heart. The realization brings a happy smile to her lips.

""As I make my wish and let it cry out.""

 **A/N Red's Formal Outfit:**

 **Boots: .  
Clothes and hat: . **


	4. No Fighting! That's Not Allowed!

**A/N Again, sorry for the long delay. Things happened and my life didn't allow me to actually sit down, write, and update the story. Or at least, to update the story. I have this and the next chapter fully ready to go.  
**

 **No Fighting?! That's not allowed!**

Red yawns and stretches out as his alarm goes off. He looks out the window at the slowly brightening sky and grins, jumping out of it and landing on the ground in nothing but a pair of gym shorts. It's early enough that no one will be up! He grins and starts up on his regular morning exercises. The first day of the weekend. No school! No brats to deal with who think they're too hot to trot and have chips on their shoulders. No high school girls trying to hit on him. No principal throwing things at him for cussing! He flips up onto a hand and starts doing pushups, using his energy to keep himself centered and balanced as he works.

Minato yawns himself, coming downstairs the regular way, tail trailing behind him lightly as he walks, dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. He goes into the fridge and grabs out some milk to drink. Idly, he wonders why only Yume and Matsu were in his room. Even Kuu wasn't in there. He turns around and blinks. There's Tsukiume. And she's staring at him, slowly turning red. He follows her gaze down and blinks, his pajama pants are unbuttoned. He quickly looks back up to her with a rich blush on his cheeks. "Now…Tsukiume…there's no need to…" He gulps as he sees that she is hiding Kuu behind her, what he was going to say blanking from his mind. 'Ah crap…' He thinks to himself, 'I'm dead…'

Tsukiume, with her face beet red, speaks in a surprisingly calm voice. "What you need, ashikabe…" She says sweetly, "…Is a cold shower!" She yells, flicking out her hand. "Water Celebration!" As the water hits him, all Minato can do is yell as he's propelled along.

Red blinks as he hears this, then boosts himself up fast with his energy as he hears Minato shout. Soon enough, Minato rockets through the wall, propelled by water, and skids across the ground. "Man, day just started and yer already in trouble!" He yells, then laughs.

Tsukiume peers out through the hole, then glares up at him after hearing him. "YOU! Put some clothes on! Then fix this hole!"

"What? Why? I didn't do nothin'!" Red says in protest, still hovering upside down in the air.

"…neither did I…" Minato groans from his position on the ground.

"I shall remember that while I'm making breakfast!" She says, spinning around and heading inside.

Red is busy fixing the hole a half hour later and winces as he hears Minato being scolded by Tsukiume. "Really, ashikabe. To expose yourself in that way in front of Kuu!" She says.

"But I didn't mean to!" Minato says pathetically, "It just kinda happened! And I thought no one was awake…"

Red winces. Powerful Saiyans are still no match for their wives. He had heard time and again that Bulma ruled the Vegeta household, and that ChiChi ran the Son household. All his experience out here in the real world is proving that right. He shakes his head and focuses on his work, using his energy to precisely maneuver the boards back into position, then using a finger to hammer in the nails precisely where they should be. He's melding together training and work! Smart for him. He and Minato worked out a deal, too. He would fix the hole, Minato would paint.

"Anyway…" Minato says, "Changing the subject, I want to make it so other Sekirei don't fight in our northern territory here. It used to be like that, back when Miya was around. I want it to be the same under us."

This catches Tsukiume completely off guard. She crosses her arms under her ample bosom. "And how will you enforce this, husband?" She asks.

Minato grins and cracks his knuckles. "If we catch anyone fighting out here, we'll go and break it up. By force if it's needed." He says. This response, and his actions during it, surprise Tsukiume. Her sweet, innocent, cowardly Minato is gone it seems, replaced by a sweet and innocent, yet firm, Minato, one who will fight for his beliefs. She saw it a few days ago, when he did not cower when Miya came to the door. She saw it when he first got back, when he didn't cower and bow and scrape for forgiveness and instead had explained what he did and why and let them decide to forgive him or not.

"While I do appreciate the sentiment, we may anger the discipline squad." She says, "And I do not look forward to fighting with Miya and the others in the squad."

Minato nods in agreement. "She's strong alright, but all we have to do is show we'll break up a fight, right?" He says, "So we break it up, quickly beat anyone who resists, and leave the area without deactivating anyone."

Tsukiume blinks, then nods after a few seconds. Her mind is reeling. SHE had to be the one to talk HIM into letting them fight before, and now he's ready to go on the offensive! "We will need Matsu for this then. We will need to send a mass email to all the Ashikabe in the city to keep them from fighting here."

"Sounds like a good idea." Minato says, "My only worry is Red. He will want to fight, even though he is not an ashikabe. I think Miya may kill him for it…"

"Hey yo, Minato!" Red calls out. "Yer hole's fixed! Come out here and paint it over, will ya!"

Minato sighs. "We can talk about it more later, Tsukiume." He says, waving to her as he heads off to get the paint. Fortunately, house repairs are fairly common here and they have a stockpile of materials for it.

Red waits on the roof, laying back on it and looking at the sky. His mind is miles away and in the future, thinking about things. What would he be like if he ever got married? Would he bend and scrape to his wife's every whim? Would she bend and scrape for his? Would they be more equal, both working together like his mom and pop did? He just…doesn't know. Before he became a saiyan, his ideal woman was submissive and proper. After, he doesn't quite know. The female saiyans he's known all stood on their own two feet and fought like lionesses defending their cubs. Does he want a wife like that? He stands up and hovers his way up into the air, his tail swaying out behind him in typical saiyan fashion.

'May as well get my mind off it.' He thinks to himself. High up above the street, he reaches out with his senses, trying to feel what was going on around him. The Sekirei all stick out to him, beads of power in the city of dull lights. Their ashikabe also stick out a bit, glowing slightly more brightly than the regular people around them do. The ones who don't train to use their energy to fight that is. The military base, far to the south in Okinawa radiates to his senses even over here in Tokyo. He blinks then. He can feel the dark energy of the devils in the Gremory household! Or rather, he can feel two of them. He focuses a bit and briefly, the flash of the face of Rias and her friend Akeno go through his mind. He backs off from them. No need to worry about those two. He feels around some more and grins, focusing on a corrupted light energy source. A strange person flashes through his mind, a woman dressed in a skimpy black outfit, black wings behind her back, a cocky grin on her face and long black hair, violet colored eyes sparkling a bit in the glow of a candle. A fallen angel. He sighs. So much crap has been put into his life since he became a saiyan. It'd almost be preferable to go back to being a normal human and being picked on.

"So, your mind seems a bit troubled." Says a voice from behind. Red jumps and spins, only to see a woman hovering in midair behind him, white wings spread behind her to keep her aloft. "You're…" He says, trying not to stammer.

"An Angel, yes." She says, smiling but getting right to the point. "Your guardian angel, in fact. My name is Sophia. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." She offers her hand. Red is so stunned to see an actual guardian angel that all he can do is limply shake her hand. "Oh come on, that's a limp handshake for someone who's been watching out for you!" She says, grinning.

Red blushes a bit and shakes more firmly. "Nice to meet you…" He says in a low, embarrassed tone.

She smiles to him. "I won't be your guardian much longer though. Lots of people need guarding, and you're getting strong enough to guard yourself better than I would be able to. The fact that you can see, hear, and interact with me shows how far you've come." She says, "I just wanted to meet you and tell you I'm proud of you and how far you've come. Many other people would need a lot of help to keep their lives on track after what you went through, but you've turned out really well." She says, grinning and giving him a wink. "So do me a favor, keep up the good lifestyle and make me proud! Your future has a lot in it!" With that, she flies off and vanishes in a golden cross.

"My future, huh…weird…" Red says to himself, then descends down to the house once more. His mom would FREAK if she knew that angels were active in his life. But, he has a feeling that telling her would cause those angels to stop appearing in his life, and that's something he does not want.

Soon after he lands, Yume jumps up, landing on the roof. "Oh! There you are." She says, smiling and bowing a bit to him. "I was wondering if you wanted to spar a little bit before I tell you what chores Tsukiume wants you to go and do." She says, smiling sweetly.

"Sure, I'm game!" Red says, grinning at her. He can feel the girl is slightly more powerful than he is, but it's be close enough that it'll be a good workout for them both. The two jump down off the roof and into the sparring area in the back yard and immediately go at it, starting with Yume rushing forward and punching at him. Red blocks with his right arm and spins around to her side, aiming his free elbow at her head. She flips forward on her hands and comes up, spinning a kick around at him that he blocks with is left arm. "Yer pretty good!" He says, smiling.

Yume grins at him. "I'm just getting started." She says, spinning around and lashing out with a straight punch. He ducks under it and aims an uppercut at her, tearing her shirt a bit as she dodges back. She then rushes forward and slams her fist against his block. This time, however, a blast of energy rushes through and sends him skidding backwards a bit. "Woah, what was that?" He asks. It was just enough energy to blast through his defense without being enough to send him through half the house.

Yume sticks out her tongue a bit. "I'm more powerful than the amount of energy I regularly radiate, you know." She says, then rushes at him and punches again, getting him to block it with more of his energy. He reaches out with his senses and realizes she's right! She's a good deal more powerful now than she was before! "Do…Woah!" He ducks under another punch. "Do all Sekirei hide their power like this?" He asks as he blocks a kick then counterattacks with a punch of his own, hitting her in the gut and sending her back a bit.

"Of course!" She says excitedly. "It wouldn't be very smart to let our opponents know our full strength ahead of time, would it?" She then kicks it up a bit more. She throws a punch that he blocks, only to have a second come in and slam into his face, followed by a kick to the back of his head after he is spun a bit by the punch.

Red rolls on the ground after taking the hit and comes up, but she's already there, attacking more. "Come on, kick it up more!" She says excitedly, obviously getting really into the sparring match. Red just barely dodges her next two punches, working to pull more of his energy out. He then blocks another punch and throws two of his own in rapid succession at her, putting her on the defense. Then she kicks it up a notch more and kicks him hard enough to send him into the house. "Oops…" She says, blushing a bit and putting her hands together in front of her mouth.

Tsukiume pops out from inside the house with an apron on and runs over in response to the loud crashing noise. Upon seeing the hole in the wall and Red staggering out of it a little bit dazed, she glares at Yume. "YOU get to fix that!" She says. "Red! Are you okay?" She asks. Red waves a bit and rubs his head. "Yeah. Sorry for the hole!"

Tsukiume sighs in relief. "Well, get cleaned up. It's your turn to go to the store. You saiyans eat a lot, so it's only fair that you get it." She says, glaring at Yume afterwards. Yume knocks her head once to show she had pulled a bonehead move. Red simply nods, goes into the house through the hole in the wall, and heads to the bathroom. He has a LOT of work to do to catch up to her in power.

 **MBI Tower**

Miya looks out the window and sighs. Those fools over there in the north. They had sent out an email to ashikabe all across the city, including the ashikabe in charge of two of the five Sekirei in the discipline squad, Haihane and Karusaba. She shakes her head. As soon as MBI finds out they are interfering with a fight, the discipline squad will be dispatched. Their job will be to fight with the northern ashikabe until the other two Sekirei conclude their fight. It won't be enough to simply destroy them. No, they need to destroy their idea of interference. Otherwise, other Sekirei and ashikabe may take it into their heads to try to stop the fighting.

Then there was her other little problem. She had definitely felt someone last night while singing. Both she and Kazehana. And it had NOT been the man that MBI has put in charge of the discipline squad as its ashikabe. She knew there was a reason she had not let herself be winged by the guy, why her heart kept stopping her, but to have it confirmed in such a way… She sighs and puts those thoughts out of her mind as she sees Kazehana walk up to her in the reflection in the glass.

"There is going to be a fight in the north tomorrow night." Kazehana says to Miya, "It's a setup by MBI to draw the northern ashikabe into disrupting it so we can show how serious we are. It's a certainty that _he_ will be there." She says, smiling a little bit and blushing. "We can see what kind of man _he_ is while we keep him clear of the official fight." She smiles a bit at that, squirming just a little bit. Just thinking about the man from Maison Izumo, the one in the cowboy hat, makes her heat up. She has the same exact feeling when she thinks about the man whose silhouette she felt while singing last night with Miya. She'll need a drink of sake to cool down!

"Who are you talking about?" Miya asks, looking at her only true friend, even if she is indecent, and likes to drink…and dresses skimpily…though Miya does feel a little squirmy herself, having an inkling of who she's talking about. That strong, muscular silhouette. She blushes a bit.

"Oh…I think you know who..." She says, winking and turning away to saunter on back over to the open bar. Miya is in denial. She's number one after all, and had thought she wouldn't react to anyone. Now she is, and her mind is a bit torn between her pride being hurt at being wrong, and her heart being overjoyed at reacting to someone. Right now, she seems to be stubbornly holding onto her pride, but she knows the heart will win. It's LOVE, after all!

After a second's thought, Miya joins Kazehana at the bar, but only for a glass of cool water. She has to cool herself off so she doesn't embarrass herself in front of the others by indecently showing off that she's got a guy on her mind. She will NOT be like Kazehana!

Karusaba watches the pair out of the corner of her eye. They are up to something and with all that blushing…Perhaps they are reacting to someone? Oh, that'd be grand. Wait for that annoying pair to bond to some foolish human, then wipe that human out and watch them both fall. Oh, nothing would be sweeter…She turns her attention back to her sword. Soon. Very soon.

* * *

The next night, as Red and Minato are watching a television show, an American football game broadcast internationally, Matsu comes running down the stairs. "Minato! There's a fight between Sekirei going on just three blocks away!" She says. Minato jumps up. "Looks like it's time to prove we mean what we say!" He says, smiling. Yume smiles and nods, fists clenched and held up to her chest. Tsukiume grins. The three of them turn and start to leave the house.

"Matsu, I leave the care of this house in your hands until our return." She says, then blinks as Red puts on his cowboy hat. "You do not need to come. You cannot fight." She says.

Red simply grins. "I will come. No way am I gonna miss this!" He says, walking out the door with her. "Besides, with the two of us, we can fly yall to where the fight is and set ya down." To emphasize his point, he grabs Yume's hands and lifts into the air. Yume doesn't seem to protest and thinks it's one of those unexpectedly fun things to have happen to you. When Minato does the same with Tsukiume and lifts off, Tsukiume only sighs and lowers her head a bit. She lost this one. So be it, at least there's a fight ahead! Matsu grins, correcting her glasses. What an interesting turn of events! She starts waving. "Be sure to have your cell on!" She yells after them.

A few blocks away, two Sekirei, one armed with a staff, the other armed with nothing but her own fists, are going at it. Minato and Red set down the two Sekirei nearby. "Stop!" Tsukiume yells out, causing the two Sekirei to freeze. "What are you doing?! You were told not to fight in the northern area!"

"Yeah!" Yume yells down. "If you don't stop, we will stop you!" Her enthusiasm at this makes Minato grin. It reminds him so much of Musubi.

Red, meanwhile, looks off to the side, then hovers down into an alleyway. "Well…what do we have here?" He says to himself as he sees two men chatting together. Their energy indicates they are ashikabe, but if their Sekirei are dueling, shouldn't they be watching them and hoping their Sekirei will emerge victorious?

"You can't stop us! This is an official duel!" Yells one Sekirei. The other simply readies her staff to fight with the two newcomers.

"Resume your fight." Comes another voice. All of the Sekirei present look over and see Karusaba, Haihane and Benitsubasa ready to fight. "The discipline squad will handle these interlopers who dare break the rules of the Sekirei plan."

Minato groans a little bit. That speech was CLEARLY rehearsed! This must be a setup. Before he can say anything, the black clad Sekirei launch into the attack, as the other two resume fighting each other. Tsukiume begins to fight with Haihane, using her water to block her slashes while Yume begins fighting with Karusaba, easily dodging her sword strokes. Benitsubasa lands in front of Minato, who immediately readies himself for battle. Benitsubasa, however, begins to blush a bit. She shakes her head and finds escape in her anger and rushes forward into the attack.

In the alley, Red grins at the two guys who don't know he's there. "Oh man, all this money, just to have our Sekirei spar with each other out here to lure out the Ashikabe of the North." One says. Red grins. Leave it to nervous guys to reveal what the plan is.

"Yeah, I know! Totally worth it! I've got no problem taking MBI's money!" The other says as they look at their bank accounts on their phones.

"Hey guys." Red says low, amused voice, causing them both to tense and spin around to stare in shock at him. "Mind if I join the party?" He says with a smile, then grabs both of the guys by the arm and lifts into the air.

On a nearby building, Miya and Kazehana, also dressed in their black discipline squad robes, look down on the battle. Miya sighs. "So, where's this _him_ you were so convinced would be here?" She asks as the two look around. A whistle and a 'yoo hoo' from the sky nearby draws both of their attention up. "Ah…" Kazehana says in an almost lustful voice. "There he is." Miya looks up and feels a slight flutter as she sees the silhouette against the moon as he hovers there in front of it. It matches the silhouette she saw in her mind's eye during her singing. That is the _him_ she was talking about. She must admit, he's a very important him and she now understands exactly why Kazehana had emphasized the word him when referring to him. She also feels like a fool for not realizing her own reaction sooner. She then blinks. "Is he holding two men by their arms?" Miya asks. Kazehana lets out a soft, nervous laugh. He was about to break the rules, it seems.

Red grins as he holds the two ashikabe up in the air, more in satisfaction about the reactions of the ashikabe and their pleas to be let go than Sekirei stopping their fight. "Illegal donation! On the Defense! Fifteen yard penalty. Automatic. First down." He says, lowering himself to the ground and dropping the guys onto their asses. Minato, standing nearby and squared off with Benitsubasa, sighs and facepalms. Such a terrible one liner. Kazehana and Miya also facepalm at almost the exact same time. Such a terrible one liner! What was that even from?

"Red! This isn't the NFL!" Tsukiume yells at him in a very annoyed tone. "Will you be serious?!"

"You JERK!" Yell the two Sekirei, rushing forward to attack him, only to stop dead as he holds his hands over the two ashikabe, energy balls forming. The two ashikabe look terrified and their Sekirei go pale.

"Nuh uh uh!" Red says, grinning at the sekirei. "It'd be a shame if these two fine gentlemen got hurt after getting such a fine payday from MBI." He says. "So how about yall leave off the attack, grab yer guys, and go home? Hmmm?" He asks, turning his head a little bit at the end there to grin at one of the ashikabe.

The Sekirei seem to lose their will to fight almost immediately now that their ashikabe are threatened. Seeing the Sekirei are done fighting, Red allows the two guys crawl off slowly towards where their Sekirei are and then run off, their Sekirei following. Both run in the same direction, giving further indication it was a setup.

"Wait…" Benitsubasa says, "MBI paid them to fight?" She only just now got it. She looks at the other two members of the discipline squad. "Why aren't WE paid to fight?!" Haihane simply shrugs.

"Who cares why we're fighting?" Karusaba says. "Finish them off!" The fight resumes with the discipline squad rushing at their opponents, almost catching them off guard.

Red lifts off and watches the fight from a rooftop. He knows he can't really get involved since it's a Sekirei fight, but dammit! He wants to! Only then does he think that grabbing those two may be considered getting involved, as well as threatening to blast them in front of their sekirei…but he shrugs it off. At least he didn't attack any Sekirei, only almost their ashikabe. "Wow, they're really goin' at it." He says to himself out loud to get his mind off that line of thought. His gaze goes from fight to fight quickly. Tsukiume and the spike fingered Sekirei are going at it, the spike fingered girl launching quick attacks meant to cut the busty blonde to pieces, only to be blocked and countered by Tsukiume's overwhelming water power.

Over there are Yume and the girl with the arrogant smile and katana. She is trying hard to cut her, but Yume is avoiding the slashes and stabs and counterattacking where she's able. He can feel the power difference between those two is MASSIVE. Unlike with Tsukiume and the spike finger girl, it seems that the swordswoman is outclassed. He has to focus on her to understand what is being said between them.

"Finally." Karusaba says, slashing at Yume. "I will defeat you and show you we don't need these wretched humans."

"So sad. You still don't get it." Yume says back as she dances around the blade easily. "Even though you were winged, you didn't get any more powerful because you don't get it."

Finally, there are Benistubasa and Minato fighting. Something's off about that fight. The pink haired Sekirei's power level is dropping as she fights him. It's like, for some reason, she doesn't WANT to fight, and yet as she gets weaker, she gets pissed off, which spikes her power back up and lets her get back into the fight with Minato. Then, as she goes along, she seems to lose the will to fight all over again until she repeats the process. What's going on there?

His attention is drawn off from the fighting by a gust of wind from his left and the sound of someone landing. Red looks over and sees Kazehana standing there. She smiles and gives him a wink, adopting a pose that thrusts out her chest. "Nice to see you again, handsome." She says.

"Kazehana, we are in public. Please keep your urges to yourself." Comes another voice. He whips his head to the right and sees Miya there. She had said that with eyes closed and a sour expression on her face. She opens her eyes and looks at Red, those brown eyes looking into his. "We need you to come with us." She says, those eyes seeming to pull him into her gaze.

Red feels an undeniable pull towards them, but he resists, jumping back. "No way. I'm not gonna stay out of this whole thing just because I ain't an ashikabe." He says in a serious tone, completely misunderstanding in the worse way possible as he gets into a fighting position as his mind yells 'oh crap' over and over again. 'These girls are CRAZY strong. What the fuck am I doing?!' He yells at himself.

Miya smiles, "Now now…" She says, her voice sweet and soothing. Red isn't having any of it and launches himself at her. As he does, Miya goes from looking sweet and having a smiling face to looking slightly upset. She dodges to the side as he comes right up to her and turns as he goes skidding past her. "We don't need to fight. We just want you to come with us." She says, trying once again to sooth him, but the stubborn saiyan is not getting it. "You'll have to drag me off." He growls at her, still ready to fight. She sighs then, her face going from slightly upset to clearly annoyed. She lifts up her sheathed sword. "Fine." Is all she says to him. Kazehana facepalms and lifts herself up into the air, landing 90 degrees to his right.

"Kazehana, we need to end this quickly, before Karusaba and the others notice what's going on." She says, her voice showing her impatience and annoyance. Kazehana nods, then holds up an outstretched hand, palm up. Red can feel her energy surge but before he can really react, he is caught in a whirlwind, somehow with pink flower petals flowing around to show the wind current even though there are no trees with pink anything nearby. The winds lift him off the ground but due to his experience flying, he does not lose his balance. Instead, Red growls a bit and starts to summon up his power, then lets it out in a burst, scattering the winds away. This causes Kazehana to blush a bit. She could feel his energy spike in her body, as if they were already bonded! Such an amazing feeling! She places her hands on her cheeks and squirms, letting out a soft moan. Oh yes! She has been waiting a long time for this!

Miya huffs a bit. "Kazehana, focus!" She snaps. She too feels the swelling of power but is not distracted by it. She leaps forward and swings her sword down, but Red dodges away just in the nick of time, heading straight for Kazehana. He had seen her distraction and is hoping to take advantage of it.

"Oh…you want to play?" She says as he rushes at her. She gives him a very glorious smile, meant to melt his heart. While doing this, she rubs her hands along her sides suggestively and causes Red to stumble to a stop, confused. What the hell is this girl doing in the middle of a fight? She then smiles and lifts up her hand. "Oh crap." Red says, realizing the trick and trying to defend but instead takes the blast of wind full force in the chest. He goes flying back only to stop abruptly against a warm body and soft chest pillows pressing into his back.

Two arms come up, locking over his shoulders and pulling them back while the stiff presence of the sheathed sword presses down against the back of his head, forcing him to look down instead of up as Kazehana approaches slowly, hand on her hip and hips swaying as she walks, trying to be just as sexy as possible. Of course, Red's focus is on those boobs that are now mashed into his back. Miya's voice, soft and sweet, comes into his ear. "Are you satisfied now? Will you stop this fighting and come with us?"

Red growls as he starts gathering up his energy. This is just another trick. Now they've got him exactly how they want him and he can think of only one way out. It'll exhaust him quickly, but the upwelling of energy should be sudden enough to force her to let go! 'I gotta do it.' He thinks in desperation, not realizing that he is blushing from the closeness of the Sekirei, not noticing the pull he feels in his heart due to his battle fury. He closes his eyes, focuses on his power, and draws it out in the way taught to him by Goku. When he reaches the point he wants, red energy radiates around him. He snaps open his eyes, his aura flaring up brightly, and yells, "Kiaoken!" Energy erupts around him, causing Miya to break her hold on him. "Kiao-what?" Miya says in shock as Red spins around and slams his fist into her belly. He lifts her up over his head with the momentum of the strike, opening his hand up in her belly and gathering a ki blast. As he brings her down onto the roof beneath them, he lets the blast go, firing her through the roof and into the floors below. As she sails down through the ceiling and into the floor beneath, Red stands there panting. The short burst of Kaioken has exhausted him.

"Oh my, you really did it now." Comes the seductive, and amused, voice from ahead. Kazehana stands there, not advancing, but she has her head in her hand now and a grin on her face, as if she knows something he doesn't. As he watches, she brings her gaze back to him, shaking out her hair and simply giving him a rueful smile. "When you recover, just remember that you brought it on yourself."

"What?" He asks, blinking. Suddenly, from out of the hole, a woman jumps up into the air. He can feel the power in her as she hovers there from the momentum of her great leap countering gravity's pull, sheathed sword at the ready above her head in a striking position, and her eyes…it seems like they are glowing red. He stands there in shock and can only gaze in horror as that sword comes down. He hears and feels a THWACK on his head that makes his vision actually black partially out from the impact. He can't help but crouch and hold his head as it throbs in pain from the impact of the sword! Why?! Why is she hitting him on the head with a SHEATHED sword?! Isn't she taking this seriously?!

Miya brings her sword up and points it right at him. "Enough!" She says in a stern voice, like a mother scolding a child…or a wife reigning in her husband. "STOP this foolishness and come with us." She orders.

Red hisses, bringing his hands down and jumping back several feet, getting into a position where he can easily gather up his power and tense his muscles up to prepare for the REAL fight. "My…that is quite the lump…" Kazehana says, still amused, as she sees the lump on Red's head where Miya hit him at. As if responding to her statement, the lump on his head throbs with pain.

"Let's see how you take this!" He snaps at her, bringing out his power in a flaring aura. He can see it all in his mind. He'll power up and fire a blast attack at them. That'll do it! At the very least, all the smoke and dust kicked up from the attack and their defense against it will cover him getting away from these two and that blasted sheathed sword.

Miya sighs as he jumps back and begins powering up. "Oh for goodness' sake." She says in exasperation, rushing forward and slamming the butt of her sword into the center of his chest, sending him flying through the air, the charging growl converted instantly into a shout of pain, until he slams into an air conditioning unit, his shout of pain that had been a power up growl now turned into a gasping, wheezing sort of sound an old man makes when he's getting up from the couch. He slowly topples over out of the air conditioner and down onto the roof's concrete. "...fuuuuuuuck..." He groans, still trying to get his wind back.

Kazehana sighs and shrugs, bringing her hands up. "I told you so." She says simply, starting to walk over to the fallen saiyan. She arrives at his crumpled form right as Miya does. Miya stops, places one hand on her hip while the other hand holds her sword at her side, and glares down at Red's back. The look on her face shows her annoyance. Destined one or not, he was being EXTREMELY stupid. "Are you done?" She asks in a stern voice.

A muffled 'yes ma'am' rises from the crumpled saiyan who is face down on the concrete. He looks up at them, eyes a bit glazed over as he struggles to rise, then face plants onto the concrete, out cold.

"Good." Miya says. She HATES that she had to do this, but this stupid, stubborn saiyan…and yet, she feels her anger fading and a smile on her lips.

"Wow, you knocked him out." Kazehana says as she reaches down and grabs one arm. Miya nods and grabs the other. Both bring the saiyan's arms up and onto their shoulders, put their other arm around his back, and prepare to leave. "Wait…" Miya says, noticing something on the roof nearby. She goes to it, leaving him leaning against Kazehana and walking over to a cowboy hat laying on the concrete. She picks it up and walks back over, settling it back on his head and taking back up her arm. The two then leap off together with their saiyan between them. After a few building hops, Kazehana grins at Miya over Red's unconscious shoulders. "You know, Miya, this brings a whole new definition to 'go get your man and bring him home.'"

Miya gives her a wink. "Let's just hope this does not become a regular thing."

Kazehana nods. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"There's a hotel not too far away." Miya says. Kazehana nods and as they jump along, the two make plans for how to do this. Gone is the idea of walking into a hotel room arm in arm with their man and emerging there. No, instead, they have to drag him unconscious into it. NOT the way either had imagined emerging in their fantasies. They decide to explain that their man got drunk and passed out. It's the simplest and most easily accepted explanation. It also has the added benefit of not drawing the attention of the Police, MBI, or the EDF.

Back at the fight, the discipline squad is having a hard time dealing with the Sekirei under Minato's control. Even Benitsubasa is having trouble with Minato, who is matching her blow for blow. Every punch she throws, he blocks, and every time he attacks, her reaction is just a little bit slower. With a final lunge, Minato plants a solid punch in Benitsubasa's stomach, sending her flying and crashing into a brick entryway leading to a stairwell. She gasps as she gets up from the impact, wiping a little blood away. "No way! How am I losing to you?!" She yells angrily.

As she does, Haihane drops down next to her, narrowly having avoided the water blast Tsukiume launched at her. "I think we need to leave." She says in her lower tone she uses when she's serious.

Karusaba, being steadily backed up by Yume's attacks, growls a bit. "NO! Keep fighting." She says. She swings her sword quickly, putting Yume back on the defense for a few strokes before Yume counterattacks with a kick to her side, sending her skidding off. As she recovers and prepares to attack, her phone, and the phones of all the other members, buzzes and lights up. She ignores it, going into the attack. Haihane, however, answers and reads the text. "We're being withdrawn." She says, hiding her relief.

Karusaba yowls in frustration. "No! Nothing could possibly…"

"Miya and Kazehana are missing." Haihane says, causing Benitsubasa to gasp a bit and look in shock at the bandaged woman, and stopping Karusaba dead in her tracks, sword up and ready to strike. At first, her expression is one of shock, but it quickly turns into a grin. She was right! They were reacting to someone and had taken this opportunity to go off and find their ashikabe! How wonderful! If they can find the wretch and kill him, they'll also kill the two powerful Sekirei and remove the threats they are to her.

"You're lucky." She says, straightening up and looking at Yume, who is still standing in a fighting position. "Work calls and I must go. I'll be back again if you try to interrupt another fight though."

With that, the discipline squad leaves, jumping from building to building. Karusaba seems to be more interested in getting away quickly now than in keeping the other two with her and starts to outpace them. She wants to get back quickly and find out who this unlucky man is.

Minato walks over to Yume and smiles to her. "We won! Great job!" He says, grinning, bumping fists with her.

"You did great Minato!" She says happily, giving him a big hug, once again reminding him of Musubi.

"Yes." Tsukiume says, landing next to him. "I suppose your change is not as unwelcomed as we first thought." She says, smiling to him. Their bond had grown deeper, just by the simple act of fighting alongside one another. She can already feel the fresh strength from the increase in their bond flowing through her.

"Yeah, I'm so happy I could help out for once." Minato says, looking around. "Uh…guys? Where's Red?"

* * *

A half hour later, Red wakes up inside strange room, laying on a strange bed, with his face wet from the glass of water that Kazehana splashed upon it. He groans and sits up, only to see Miya ready that sword again. "No fighting this time. Understand?" She says, her eyes showing she will accept no argument on this subject. Red winces visibly and nods to her. He is deathly afraid of Miya, remembering the dark form of the woman in the air after jumping up through the hole in the roof. Miya nods and sets her sword on the bed.

Kazehana smiles at this. "See? He does have some brains." She says. "We'll just have to work on his mind…in addition to his body…" She says seductively as she runs her fingers down along his chest. This causes him to blush at the meaning behind it. Of course, being in close proximity to the two women has his heart racing for some reason.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asks the two of them. "What do ya want with me?"

"You'll find out." Kazehana says as she stands and backs up, giving the other woman room. Miya looks down at the saiyan on the bed and gives him a smile. "Stand up." She says. Red slowly rises to his feet, wondering why she's suddenly blushing so brightly. Before Red can say anything or, even worse, object, Miya presses herself against him, her soft chest pressing against his hard muscular one, and kisses him firmly on the lips. As she does, Red can feel a gate seem to open in his mind, and bright golden energy flows in through that gate, connecting his essence to hers, allowing their energies to flow back and forth as easily as water would flow from one part of a pond to another. The kiss seems to last for hours, and when Miya lets it go, she can't help but hug herself. She moans out, the blush on her cheeks even more pronounced than before. Intense energy springs out from her back as her Sekirei wings pop out, glowing radiantly with golden feathers.

As Miya's wings emerge and her bond to Red is completed, Kazehana steps closer. "My turn." She says, drawing Red's attention. She leans in and joins her lips with his. Once again, Red can feel energy pouring into him, a deep purple energy, just as his energy pours into her. The kiss lasts just as long as it did with Miya. This time, when Kazehana breaks the kiss, she doesn't hold herself so much as arch her back and moan. Her wings spring out as well, glowing bright purple as her bond to him is completed.

"I am number one, Miya." Miya says to him as the glows fade.

"I am number three, Kazehana." Kazehana says immediately after.

"We recognize you as our ashikabe. We shall always be with you, now and forever." They both say as one.

Red simply blinks about this, then plops down on the bed as realization finally dawns on him. "And I'm a dumbass." He says simply, bringing laughter from the two Sekirei.


	5. A New Life in Familiar Settings

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Wilson. A great beagle and constant companion over the last decade and a half. He fell to cancer shortly before this chapter was completed. It has been hard, but I will cherish those memories forever.**

Red sits on the hotel room bed and looks at the two women, two of the most beautiful women he has ever known, and can't say a single word. He had attacked them, when all they wanted to do was take him off and have him wing them, he had attacked them! All they had wanted to do was love him. Forget about asking why they wanted him to go with them, forget about all the lessons he had about blindly rushing into things. Forget all the trouble he had been told the Z Warriors had gotten into for blindly rushing into a fight. He had attacked them and now he feels horrible, despite the fact that **he** was the one who got his ass kicked, not them.

"Come here, you." Kazehana says, sensing her ashikabe's disgust at himself through their link. She grabs his head and pulls his face into her cleavage, rubbing her hand behind his head and through his hair as her other one holds him close. "I forgive you. And I know Miya does too." She says. Miya nods in agreement.

"Of course I do." Miya says, "How could I not? You are my ashikabe, my husband." She says, then blinks. "Husband…?" She gasps out softly, causing Red to lift his head and look at her. "Takehito…" Miya says, shocked and dismayed that she had forgotten him. In a rush, all her memories come flooding back in. Her awakening the first time, the battles to keep the island safe, her time in Tokyo working for MBI, her retirement from that life to be with Takehito, the day he left and never returned…all of it comes flooding back and she falls to her knees. "Takehito…" She nearly whimpers.

Red goes over to her, knowing the depth of her pain in her heart and her loss. He's not quite sure how he knows, just that he knows. His hand falls on her back and rubs gently. Suddenly, there's a surge of affection through the link he has with her and she whirls, burying her head in his shoulder and crying. "I knew…I knew that memories were resurfacing among the Sekirei who were freshly emerged." She says through her tears, "I just…I never thought I had such painful ones…" She sniffs out, then begins to bawl into his shoulder.

As he holds her, he notices that even Kazehana has a troubled expression on her face. She is staring down at the dresser under the television, her eyes distant. She seems to come back to herself a few seconds later and looks at him, then blushes. "Oh, don't worry about me." She says. "I just was remembering as well. I know why she is crying and that…well, I think I was reacting to someone when the shutdown came out. But I'm totally all yours, don't worry about a thing!" She says, smiling and trying to play it off. It's not working though. Red can feel through their link that her emotions are in turmoil. Not as bad as Miya, but still, she's unbalanced.

"Yes…" Miya says through gasps and pants and tears, "I am yours too…I just…I…" She starts crying once again and Red thinks he gets it. She's not crying over the loss of this Takehito guy. Not entirely anyway. She's crying because she had her memories ripped away and now, she's probably someone different from who she was before.

"Let's go." Miya says suddenly, standing up, her voice only shaking a little, tears still trickling down her face.

"Go? Go where?" Red asks.

"Home."

As Red, Miya, and Kazehana are making their way back to Maison Izumo, Red grins at his Sekirei. "So…your whole job is to make sure that outside forces don't interfere in the Sekirei plan, and that's it?" He asks. That means by being their ashikabe, he's going to be drawn into those fights too! By focusing on that, he's able to largely ignore the confused assortment of feelings coming across the bond. Miya is wavering between anger and grief while Kazehana radiates confusion and anxiety. Both delve into the bond every few minutes to anchor themselves in the present, then go back to those emotions as they try come to grip with things.

"Yes." Kazehana says, covering for her hurting friend. "We may sometimes help the other discipline squad with their duties of keeping the Sekirei and ashikabe in the 'game' in line, but for the most part, we stop those who would interfere. It's kept us pretty busy. There are several in this city with considerable power. Like it or not, as our ashikabe, you are now officially a discipline squad ashikabe." Miya sighs a bit, finally contributing to the conversation. "I don't know about that anymore." She says, venom in her tone now. "They cost me Takehito and I won't see them cost me my ashikabe too." She has that serious expression she always has on when something important is on the line as she says that, but abruptly afterwards, her mind catches up with what her mouth said and the implications of it hit her, causing her to get a bit more confused and, to a lesser extent, angry.

Red nods. "Yeah, I've got a few of them power people attending classes under me at school." He says as they walk along. He knows he needs to keep her talking because when she was, her emotions were stable.

"Ohhhh? You're a teacher?" Kazehana says with a gleam in her eye, rubbing herself up against him. "I could stand to be 'taught' a few things by you! Maybe even get some detention for naughty behavior…"

"Eh?! What kind of detention?" Red asks, unable to keep his mind from wandering into just what kinds of things he could 'teach' her in detention!

"Oh…I think you know…" Kazehana says, tracing her finger along his chest gently.

"Can we go?" Miya says sternly, her voice wavering just a little bit.

Both Red and Kazehana look at her as she stands there, back to them, looking down the street and not at them, her shoulders tense. He can feel a simmering anger bubbling from the back of his mind and quickly disentangles himself from Kazehana.

Kazehana stares at Miya long and hard as they walk on. Normally, she'd be chiding her for being indecent in public. What's wrong with her? What's with the hostility she senses? And who is it directed at?

 **Maison Inn**

Minato jumps up, as does Yume, when he hears the door close. "I'm home." He hears coming from the main area. He and all his Sekirei come running then halt abruptly, staring. He can hardly believe his eyes. Tsukiume comes along a few moments later, already reprimanding him. "Where have you been? We have been wor..." She wavers as she sees who is standing with him, just as Minato and Yume are staring, almost slack jawed. "..ried..." She finishes after a half second's pause.

Red is taking off his boots in the entry area like normal, something he usually mutters complaints about. The odd thing is that standing next to him are Miya and Kazehana, dressed in their black discipline squad outfits! Minato stares for a few minutes before he remembers to speak. "Uh…Red…Did you…uh…"

Red grins at Minato in that 'I did something stupid' kind of way. "They were reacting to me and I kinda…well…resisted."

"He means to say, he got the wrong idea, attacked us, and Miya beat the crap out of him." Kazehana says. Miya simply nods in agreement but says nothing, looking angry.

"I wouldn't have put it that way…" Red says, scratching the back of his head.

"But it's what happened." Kazehana says, winking at the others and grinning as if the memory of the event is amusing to her. In hindsight, Red can very easily think of the memory becoming one of those funny stories to tell, instead of a memory about how he had attacked the two most important people in his life. That thought surprises him. They had only been with him less than an hour, yet they are already more important to him than his mother!

"SO…" Red says, a bit loudly to interrupt the girl's slight laughter, "After they did what they done did, they carted me off to a hotel downtown and emerged in the privacy of a suite paid for by MBI. Then we came back here."

Miya finally speaks, drawing herself out of her silent thinking. She knows some civility is in order, even if her mind isn't at that point in time. Plus she is sure if she doesn't change the subject, they will be answering a million and one embarrassing questions. "Out of all the people here, I least expected you to take over the role of landlady, Tsukiume." She says, revealing to them that her memories had returned with that statement. "Tell me, has Minato finally started paying rent?"

"Yes, landlady Miya." Tsukiume says, looking nervous. "His paycheck comes in from the EDF every month and we use it for the bills for the inn, along with the rent Red pays."

"More importantly, you've emerged?!" Matsu says, astonishment clear in her voice. "I didn't know you COULD emerge!" Minato and Yume both jump a little in shock at how the red haired sekirei had simply shown up without them noticing. Matsu, for her part, is staring, bending over a bit and straightening her glasses up a bit as if the provocative pose might get her more information.

Miya ignores the perverted glasses girl and simply smiles to Tsukiume. "Good. Then I'll leave the job of landlady in your capable hands." She says to her, giving her a forced smile, but it seems like she's holding back a lot right now. Looking a little bit TOO nice. TOO controlled.

"Thank you, Miya." Tsukiume says. "Your bedroom was left exactly the way you had it when the reset happened. If you will please excuse me, I must prepare dinner." She then turns and heads inside, grabbing Yume. "Please help me out." She says, dragging the 'volunteer' with her.

Sighing, Red heads inside, relieved that they stopped making a question and answer session on the front porch. As he walks by Miya's old room, he stops when he doesn't hear her walking next to him and goes back to her side. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Tell me…do you think we sekirei are nothing more than objects?" Miya asks in a low voice. Red gapes at her, the question surprising him more than if she had suddenly started dancing in the middle of the street. Where did that come from?!

The second he takes to try to collect himself and come up with an answer is too much, it seems. Miya turns to face him, tears streaming down from her eyes and anger radiating from her and down the link. Anger directed at him. "With a flip of a switch, my mind was made into a blank slate! All of my memories, my entire life! Gone." She is shaking now in her anger. "And now, after emerging, I get my memories back, only to have my husband, my dear Takehito, replaced! And it's all your fault!"

Red goes to speak up, but Miya snaps, "Leave me alone!" Before Kazehana can really react, Miya's hand comes up and catches Red on his cheek, sending him flying down the hallway with a resounding 'slap'. He slams into the wall and through it, rolling into the yard a ways before coming to a stop. The slap didn't really hurt all that much. It's the anger, undeserved in his opinion, that stuns him into laying there, wondering just how exactly to get through this situation.

Miya snaps out of it, gasping in wide eyed shock at what she has done. She really doesn't know what to feel right now, two sides of her conflicting with one another, making her both angry and sad, upset and ashamed. She whirls, throws open her door, and sobs as she runs into her room, slamming the sliding door shut behind her. Behind the closed door, she throws herself onto the bed and wails her confused grief into a pillow.

Outside, Red gets up and comes in through the hole. His cheek is bright red in the shape of a hand where Miya slapped him. "What…what did I do?" He asks Kazehana as he takes her outstretched hand to come in through the hole in the wall.

Kazehana turns and looks at the closed door for several long seconds. "We all had lives before now. They were interrupted by Minaka and his reset. We couldn't remember a thing about our lives before that. She was married, you know. And yet, she didn't know and emerged with you." Kazehana sighs after telling him this and shakes her head. "Let's go take a bath."

"What? Together?" Red asks in shock.

"Of course. I want to get to know my ashikabe…" She responds, taking him by the arm and leading him off.

Inside her room, Miya is starting to dry her tears up, shame running through her head more than anything else. She had gotten upset and hit her ashikabe! It wasn't his fault...

She sighs and rolls over, looking up at the ceiling. She feels so used. So worthless. It's like she's some cheap prostitute, meant only to lavish her affection upon whoever kisses her after a reset, with absolutely no consideration given to her or her feelings on the issue. An image of Red flashes through her thoughts and she wonders if he even really liked her to begin with, or if all of his affection will be a result of their bonding as Sekirei and ashikabe.

She looks over to the small shrine she has set up in her room for Takehito. Tears spring to her eyes again as she looks upon it. "What should I do?" She says with a trembling voice.

* * *

In the living room area, Red sighs as he takes a seat. Man, it had been a near thing, but he had managed to get himself away from Kazehana's grasp and away from the bath. He knows that he shouldn't have any problem with bathing with them and honestly, he doesn't mind the idea of it. Just…the look on Miya's face when she smashed him through the wall.

"Tada~" Comes a joyful male voice from behind him.

Red looks around and sees the TV on, with a guy dressed in an over-the-top white outfit with birth control device style glasses looking through the screen at him. "Hmmm, a game show huh?" He says to himself, looking at the screen. He scratches his chin as he looks at the screen. No crowd cheering, no prizes on display, no hot, dressed up hostess, what the hell kinda crappy game show is this?!

"No show, but you are in a game, Bordraab. Or should I call you Red Madison?" The guy on screen says.

Red gapes at that, then glares at the screen suspiciously and looks around for a camera. He can't sense anyone nearby either.

"Now now, don't be like that. I'm just here to tell you about the great and glorious game of which you have become a very major player!" The guy on screen says, grinning.

"Game?" Red asks, looking at the guy on screen more seriously. "What game?"

"Why, the Sekirei Plan, of course!"

"Ah." Red looks down a bit, then at the screen.

"I am the President of MBI, Hiroto Minaka, and…"

Red interrupts him. "I already know about the Sekirei plan and what you've done." Red clenches his fist and glares at the guy, "I got knocked through a wall because of your little 'reset'."

Behind him, Miya almost walks into the room, but upon hearing the voice on the screen, she ducks back and sits against the wall, listening in. She had come to apologize, to try to make things right, but now this is happening. That hated person, the most evil person in the world in her eyes, is on the screen doing his dog and pony show for Red. HER Red. She stays behind the corner, listening carefully.

"Relax! This is just a game after all, with the prize being your Sekirei, or whatever else you may wish for." Minaka says in that same happy tone, reminding Red of a game show announcer announcing a prize that some contestant won. It makes him even more upset. Definitely a crappy game show. Like one you put on during the day time, when people are on break and just need something cheery on in the background in the break room while enjoying their lunch and the company of their coworkers.

"Relax? Relax?! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused? You ripped away who they were! Do you have any idea how fucked up that makes people, when they suddenly realize there's a whole bunch of history about themselves they didn't even know about? And did I mention I got knocked through a wall by Miya because of your dumbassery?!" He says in a barely restrained tone of voice just barely short of a shout.

"Ah yes, on that subject…You, my dear boy, get a special condition given who your Sekirei are. Number three, Kazehana, is not a concern for me. Your other Sekirei, number one Miya, is the concern. You see, last time, she tried to end the game when her friends started getting hurt in it. That simply won't do. I hope she learned her lesson last time, but you never know." Minaka says, twining his fingers in front of his face. "If you don't want that to happen again, I suggest you keep your Sekirei from trying to end the…"

Miya winces a bit at that, the pain of loss shooting through her. She was Miya Asama, wife of Takehito, but to this guy, she's just 'Miya', even though he knew her husband personally! She clenches her teeth, struggling to maintain her composure against the anger once again welling up inside her. She sees Kazehana coming over and motions for her to keep back. Kazehana blinks and nods, waiting for whatever is going to happen.

"SHUT UP!" Red yells at the television, causing Miya to go wide eyed in surprise. She can FEEL his anger now, clear as a crystal. It radiates through the link and into her, resonating with her own anger, bouncing back with her anger and feeding on itself. It's an intense thing, and it seems to be happening with Kazehana too. She's never seen such a reaction before! Then again, she's never emerged. Kazehana looks, in a rare moment, angry, lips pursed together into a tight line.

Red is shaking in his rage at the man on the screen. His anger had been boiling up steadily as the white clad mook had gone on his little monologue, but now he's at his wit's end and interrupts him, not caring if he insults the man. "Don't you dare even think about shutting them down again." He hisses through clenched teeth. "I swear, if you so much as give Miya or Kazehana a cold, I will turn your pretty little tower into a smoking hole in the ground! I will reduce your entire company to nothing more than ashes scattered on the wind. After that, I'll take you and fly you out into the space between Earth and Namek and drop you into the void." He says in a nearly calm voice, made calm only by the sheer anger and hatred in his tone.

"Temper temper…" Minaka says in a chiding tone as he waggles his index finger back and forth. It's absolutely infuriating to Red, seeing him treat a threat of bringing his life's work down around his ears, then spacing him, as nothing more than an angry school boy's ranting. "You would do well to remember who does the majority of saiyan conversions for the government. Any attempt to inter..."

"I don't give a flying fuck about that, you arrogant little weasel." He snaps back at the television. "If you don't want yer precious company to turn into fire and brimstone, you'll leave them alone."

As Minaka is about to respond, the television shatters under a blast of wind from the doorway. Red's head snaps back to look at who done it only to see Kazehana, hand outstretched from directing the blast of wind. "I think that's enough out of him." She says, the towel clinging to her form. As Red is about to give what he thinks is a snappy one-liner, Miya rushes by Kazehana and latches onto him. She doesn't know what she's doing, her body acting completely on instinct, and that instinct is demanding that she come clean and get as close as she can to this man that definitely cares deeply for her. Deep in her mind, she remembers what Takehito said to another Sekirei he was tuning. 'Your ashikabe is your destined partner. Of all the people you meet in life, he or she will be the most important one. That person will mean everything to you and, unlike anyone else you'll ever meet, your ashikabe will have you squarely at the center of their world.'

"M-Miya?" Red says in shock, ignoring Kazehana as she lowers her hand and smiles. She slowly leans against the wall and watches. Red flinches back from Miya, thinking she's going to hit him for his part in the destroyed TV, causing her to skid to a stop, nearly bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you." Miya says, sniffling, "I just…I…please don't hate me." She says desperately, looking down at her lap where she has one hand squeezing the other.

Red blinks at this. This is a side of her he didn't even think she had! "…what?" He says.

"I understand if you do." She says, sniffling more, barely holding back. "I hit you. I hit you even though it's not your fault I'm in this situation. I was married before the reset." She says, unable to stop herself.

"My husband's name was Takehito Asama. He was a scientist in MBI and I fell in love with him during the calibrations he gave us, even though he was not an ashikabe. One day, he went to MBI to handle an emergency and never returned. It was Minaka's fault he died and after that, I left MBI. A while later, I met Minato. At the time, he had a Sekirei named Musubi. Because he was an ashikabe, I treated him with hostility initially, just barely tolerating him because he was a tenant here. I was afraid that he would cause me to react and wing me, and that in so doing I'd forget my husband. He didn't, I never reacted to him, but he attracted the others to him. So, I kept my distance, not going with him when he and his Sekirei hatched a plan to help another ashikabe and Sekirei escape. Their plan was going well until, during a fight on a bridge out of town, Musubi lost in battle and was killed. When I saw Minato after that fight, when he made it back home, I decided that I would end the plan before MBI caused another pair to separate. It seemed like the thing Takehito would do, and it also felt right. During my attack, Minaka deactivated us all."

Red watches her silently as she speaks, his mouth slightly open as if to speak, just without the words to do so.

Miya continues, looking down at her hands still as she speaks to her ashikabe, unable now to look him in the eye. She's regained some semblance of control, but even so, she knows she can't stop now. She must tell him the entire story. "When I woke up, I had no memory of anything that had happened before. I was told that the Sekirei were under threat from an unknown force and that I, along with Kazehana, needed to patrol around as MBI enforcers on the discipline squad to keep these people out of the Sekirei plan. I didn't remember my husband or the pain Minato felt, or the pain I felt, so I went along with it. Then I met you and now, I don't know who I am anymore." She squeezes her hand in her lap.

Red's strong arms wrap around her and he pulls her into his chest. "It doesn't matter." He says in a calm tone. This causes her to look into his eyes, pulling away from his chest. "I don't know who you were, all I know is who you are now. You are my Miya and I can't imagine my future without you. No matter who you are or who you become, I'll always be with you."

Miya gasps in surprise. She had been afraid after telling him this, but now she doesn't even know what she was afraid of. Of course he wouldn't leave her. He's her ashikabe. It'd be nearly impossible for him to leave her, or for her to leave him! All a part of the fated bond. Fate. That was the part she was missing from her self-loathing before about emerging. Every sekirei isn't just going to bond, they are going to bond with their _destined_ one. The one they are meant to be with. Now she feels a bit stupid and embarrassed.

Red smiles as he pulls her to shoulder length. "So...I think we need some time off." He says, "And I'm pretty sure my mom wouldn't let me off the hook if I didn't show her my new wives." He puts a hand on Miya's shoulder and rubs gently. Miya blinks and blushes even more brightly. Meet his mother? If she secures her approval, she will be an official part of the family.

Kazehana smiles at this, watching from the entrance to the living area, her hand placed on her bosom over her heart. The whole thing touched her almost as much as it touched Miya. She has NEVER seen Miya act like this, like a nervous, self-conscious woman wondering if the man she likes really likes her back. Then again, Miya has not had to worry about things like this for a long time and she has no idea how she acted around Takehito when she first started falling for him.

Then there's the fact that it's this man in particular. This man really cares for them. They weren't in a master/slave contract like some other, more unfortunate Sekirei around the city ended up in. They aren't viewed as pieces on a big chess board, nor as pieces of a collection. He views them as people, and more importantly as HIS girls. That makes all the difference in the world.

Then again, it could be all of that combined with the fact that today was very emotionally taxing, even for her. You don't recover several years' worth of memories and just immediately get over it in a few minutes, especially memories like that. When Red mentions taking her home to see momma, she smiles. Yes, that's something that could work! Some time away to let everything sink in and to get to know her ashikabe in all the right ways!

"All this love, it's enough to make a girl blush…" Kazehana says. She puts a hand to her cheek, smiling gently. "And a trip home to momma? Count me in!" She says, a smile on her lips.

Miya recoils from Red slightly and gazes at the door, blushing brightly. "Ka-kazehana?!" She suddenly smiles and sits next to Red, all innocent, as if nothing happened at all. "How long have you been there?" She asks in a sweet tone.

"The…the whole time?" Kazehana says, confusion plain in her voice, though she does take a steap back, her caution telling her Miya may have not noticed her there.

"And you did not let us know?" She says, reaching to the table and picking up the now pointless remote control for the television.

"I was there when you ran in, Miya!" Kazehana says quickly, taking another step back. In her nervousness, she does not notice her towel is coming loose and as she takes another step, it falls off completely. Red's eyes go wide at seeing her completely in the nude and Kazehana immediately takes advantage, using her powers to send the towel towards Miya's face. As her view is momentarily blocked, Kazehana turns and runs off. "I'm sorry, Miya!" She yells as the purple haired woman chases after her, easily grabbing the towel and throwing it to the ground as she jumps up to chase after her.

"Get back here, public indecency!" Miya yells as she chases her.

Red, meanwhile, pinches his nose a bit. Kazehana's naked body…Must commit to memory…That smooth, white skin, the perky boobs, the microscopic waist, dat ass, dem thighs…

"UWAAAAAH!" Minato yells from across the house. There's a loud crash, as if he had been knocked into something or been carrying something when he was knocked into. Then there's the sound of running feet from upstairs and…the coup de grace.

"M-m-Minatooooo! What are you doing with this woman?! And why is she naked?!" Tsukiume yells out. Red sighs and gets up. Time to step in. He stands up and takes the towel with him as he goes out the door and down the hall.

As he comes down the hallway he sees Miya dragging Kazehena off by one arm from the stairwell where Minato is laying against the wall, a bit of blood trickling from his nose and a very angry Tsukiume glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Help me, Red!" Kazehana whines pleadingly as Miya drags her by. Red simply drops the towel onto her, covering her chest and groin as she is dragged off. He then goes over and smiles to Tsukiume. "Sorry about that. Kazehana has a bit of bad timing." He says to her, giving an apologetic smile. "We'll have her patch the hole in the wall as well, once she's been dressed." With that, he turns and follows the two women as Miya drags Kazehana into her room. He follows her in without a second thought and closes the door.

Tsukiume nods to that, then grabs Minato by the arm and drags him up the stairs. "You like looking at nude women, huh? And not the bodies of your wives? We shall have to discipline you!" She says angrily, marching up the stairs, where another Sekirei, number 8, is sitting, her eyes shining red in the darkness upstairs, dark energy radiating from her in her anger. The pervy, red haired Sekirei watches them from the ceiling, giggling mischievously. Seems Minato's night has only just begun.

"But I didn't do anything!" Minato whines.

* * *

In the bedroom, Miya takes her time punishing Kazehana with Red there to assist. It's a punishment involving whips, straps, chains and a more meaningful way of disciplining Kazehana than mere physical pain. Honestly, Kazehana would have never guessed that Miya even had these things, much less knew how to USE them like this! The noise given off from the session is enough to make anyone overhearing blush and Red learns what a 'mating shine' is. Fortunately, Minato and the others are busy with an impromptu 'fashion show' to see who looks the best in lingerie, a contest Kuu is forbidden to participate in. The winner gets Minato for the night. This show results in most of the noise in the house as the girls get rowdy. Even as a saiyan, Minato is no better at handling girls and his indecisiveness is showing in full force with predictable results.

After punishing Kazehana for her public indecency and for shattering the TV, Red and his sekirei are in bed together, Red in the middle, Miya on his right arm and Kazehana on the left. Miya, flushed and happy, looks at Kazehana over Red's bare chest. "So, will you behave now?" She asks in a soft tone.

Kazehana, still blushing and breathing a bit heavier than normal from the excitement, nods. "I will try." She says, snuggling in closer to Red.

Red, a satisfied grin on his face, looks at the two girls. "We'll go and get your things in the mornin, and I'll get us clearance to go back home to Texas for a bit." He is careful not to even mention who he needs to talk to in order to get that clearance for them. Nothing good would come of mentioning that white clad peacock.

"Looking forward to it." Miya says, closing her eyes. Within a few minutes, all three are asleep.


End file.
